


夫夫相性一百问

by IdiosepiusParadoxa



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: Ballet, M/M, 相性一百问
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiosepiusParadoxa/pseuds/IdiosepiusParadoxa
Relationships: Max Westwell/Dominic North
Kudos: 1





	1. 谷仓——前五十问

Liam Mower走进空无一人的排练室，只有在这种静谧时分，才能令人察觉到高大磨坊独有的空旷，阳光从高高的窗户透射进来，洒在紧跟在Liam身后高出半个头的男人身上。

「Will你等下……Will？」

转过头才发现身后的「跟班」神思不属，以至于开始同手同脚走路，差点一头撞在突然停下来的自己身上，Lili好笑地抬起手在Will眼前挥来挥去。

「啊？啊！哦哦！我……呃……我说，Lili，我们拍这个真的没问题？」

忐忑不安的Will露出大家都已很熟悉的那种紧张表情——通常是在他不小心惹到Max被瞪视后不知所措之下的反应，当然，这次是对着素来随和的Lili。

没有辜负同仁的期待，Lili一如既往温柔可亲，小巧精致的脸庞浮现出浅浅笑靥。

「放心好了，这可是马修伯恩爵士特批的，天塌下来也有他顶着，我们只要大胆问好好录就行。」

显然因为马上要做的事而心情极好，Lili一屁股坐在马修伯恩爵士的专座上——平时都由老板端坐其上挥斥方遒，偶尔今天的主角，Dominic North主教练，可以鸠占鹊巢狐假虎威一下——先舒展惬意地伸了个懒腰，两条长腿绷紧后骤然放松，再优雅地交叠在一起，放肆翘起了二郎腿。

Will目瞪口呆看完了全套动作，不得不承认即使这么嚣张的动作被Lili做起来也无可挑剔，优雅堪比昔日名媛。以至于被「名媛」指使着去架好摄影机直到兢兢业业调试完毕，Will Bozier都完全没觉得有什么不对。

时间表掐得刚刚好，Will的屁股刚沾上椅子，今天的另一位主角就从门口走了进来，手里还拖着Dom的手。

Will完全不介意这种小细节，只要Max今天不要突然瞪他，什么都好说！

摄影机开始运转。

「大家好，我是Liam Mower……」

紧张的搭档愣了一秒接上一句。

「……我是Will Bozier。」

没有被这种细枝末节扰乱心神，Lili淡定地接下去。

「录这个视频为了什么……我想大家都知道啦？」

坐在另一侧的始作俑者双双露出羞涩的笑容，Lili克制着自己不要在镜头前翻白眼。

「本意是为了即将到来的日本巡演而开放的Q&A信箱，因为我们的两位舞者的『突发事件』……

两手食指中指并在一起，在空气中比划了个双引号，Lili用大家心照不宣的话带过了Dom和Max被人看到手牵手走向停在萨德勒之井剧院外的车这个劲爆新闻。

「已经被几百封八卦信挤爆了……」

无奈地耸了耸肩，身负整理问题提交给马修伯恩爵士解答的重任的Liam，再次回想起当时打开信箱时的恐惧，忍不住想小小报复一下。

「大部分是不知道兴奋还是心碎的女粉丝……不知道Dom还敢不敢乱停车了？」

看着对面的同事兼好友意味深长的笑容，Dom无辜地眨了眨眼，试图装傻卖萌蒙混过去。反而是一直沉默地紧挨着坐在他身边的Max·温柔人夫·Westwell，突然暴露了自己腹黑的一面。

「实际上，我看到了不下五个男粉丝……」

Lili先是反应了一会儿这句话的含义，随后完全难以自己开怀大笑起来，一直笑到上气不接下气，好不容易被同样忍俊不禁的Will拍背顺气止住笑，喘着气调侃起羞红了脸的Dom。

「哇哦！Max这醋味真的好大！」

难得配合演出的Max变本加厉，身体前倾手指点点镜头。

Lili会意接上恰到好处的一句。

「Max is watching you！」

等笑成一团的四人终于平心顺气，开始继续采访。

Lili依旧接上话，主持着大局。

「所以，为了避免后面的问题全是跟这相关的，我们得在浩如烟海的八卦里打捞正儿八经的演出相关问题，马修伯恩爵士分配任务，让我们干脆录个视频，一劳永逸解决所有问题。」

介绍完所有前情提要，Lili轻轻一合掌，如释重负对着脸上红潮仍未消散的主角摊开手掌。

「那么接下来，就是你们的时间啦！一共有五十个问题，请依次作答。」

拿起手上的A4纸看了眼，Lili挑了挑眉。

「你们的名字、年龄和性别？虽然我们都知道，但还是先自我介绍一下吧。」

对着镜头点点头，小小咽了下口水，Dom继续展现自己招牌式的甜甜微笑，试图装作什么都不关自己事。

「嗨！大家好，我是Dominic North，来自新冒险舞团的一名芭蕾舞演员——」

话尾被紧随其后的Max吞进肚子里。

「我是Max Westwell，同样来自新冒险，如你们所见是这位的男朋友。」

翻了个白眼，Lili决定无视掉越来越起劲，像是找到了人生新舞台，发掘了自己演技更精进一步的无限可能的Max，和被只顾着放闪的两人同时忽略的年龄性别问题。

「好了，那么下个问题，请问你的性格是怎样的呢？这个问题也还是Dom先来回答吧。」

像是早就知道自己会听到什么不堪入耳的答复，Lili淡定到几乎老僧入定，毫不动摇地听着Dom接下来的话。

「我的性格？啊……我是Alpha male呀！」

答案不出所料，看着新冒险第一傻白甜脸上理直气壮的表情，Lili轻轻勾起嘴角，决定不要在这个问题上继续纠结。

「那么Max的性格呢？Dom？」

出乎意料，Dom突然收敛起从一开始就挂在脸上的笑容——作为熟悉他的挚友，Lili很清楚在这种情形下，与其说那是礼节性的亲和表现，不如说是保护自己的小小私心驱使下拒人千里的面具。转而代之的是突然扭过头注视着身边的Max，目不转睛细细描摹着爱人的眉眼。

「Max……Max的性格其实很复杂，表面上看起来他很坚定，面面俱到，有着会照顾到身边每个人的成熟男性风范，但是我觉得在我面前的Max更柔软一些。」

Dom只简单地说了句没头没尾的形容就不肯再说了，两个人眼神交织，不知道在传递些什么外人不得而知的隐秘情愫。

叹了口气，Lili觉得有些心累，不知道是该任由他装傻就这么稀里糊涂结束好，还是还不如不要说后面那些好。

「好……好吧。那我们来看下一题，两位是什么时候，在哪里相遇的呢？我想其实观看的有些粉丝可能猜到了？」

这次是Max先开了口。拍了拍Dom放在大腿上的手，Max讲了个详细的故事。

「大家都知道我是18年刚加入新冒险的，所以，当然，大家肯定都以为我们第一次相遇是在这之后，或者更早点在18年我递交简历通过后的面试时，对吧？这就是最早的猜测了吧？」

说到这里得意洋洋的讲述者甚至对着安静的镜头摊了摊手，露出一个「你们绝对料不到吧」的神情，Lili怀疑如果人类有尾巴Max的那条此刻应该笔直朝着磨坊高耸的天花板。

「但是不是的哦……其实这不是我第一次来新冒险面试。事实上大概五年前，2014年的时候，才是我第一次到新冒险来试镜。所以——」

Max话尾的余音在空荡荡的磨坊中萦绕，被第一次听说的故事吸引瞪大双眼的Lili催促着吊胃口的男人赶紧说下去。

「所以？然后呢？为什么那时候你没通过面试？难道是因为——」

两个人的眼神都移向了出着神的Dom。

Max用手掌抹了一把脸，下半张脸埋在掌心里轻轻笑了起来。

「不不不，不是像你们想的那样，我被Dom滥用职权踢出去了什么的。事实上，这完全是我自己的问题。当时最后一轮面试，会随机指定一个王子来和面试者临时搭舞，而我——」

Max无奈地摊开手掌。

「不知道是幸运还是不幸，和我搭舞的正好就是Dom，跳的天鹅和王子初见那一段。然后由于实在太紧张，我发挥失常了，托举的时候还差点把Dom摔下来。」

显然是回想起了这一幕，Dom的眼睛亮起来，然后像只狡黠的花栗鼠一般咬住自己的下唇，抽着气小声笑起来。

「我还记得，而且还正好就在这里，在之后我们几个人会经常练舞的那个小房间。」

Max没有出声回话，只是注视着Dom轻轻点了点头。

「哦哦要我说，你就该像我一样诈一诈马特！当初我到新冒险试镜后，跟他说有别人要我了，但是我还是更想到新冒险来，结果他被吓得赶紧把我签下来了哈哈哈哈哈——」

被鼓励后得意忘形的Dom直接爆出了一个惊天大新闻。

眼见再说下去什么团内秘辛都可能被这个家伙倒出来，Lili赶紧轻咳一声打断了滔滔不绝的话头，扬了扬手中的纸。

「那么Max当时对Dom的第一印象是什么呢？一定很惊艳才会发挥失常吧。所以Dom当时呢？因为这一点而印象不太好？」

Dom在众人意料之中地摇了摇头，说出的话却出人意料。

「完全没有，事实上我意识到了是因为自己而让他过于紧张了。我能摸到他的肌肉都僵硬了！知道这一点其实还让我有点小得意，当然，更多的是有些愧疚。我能感觉到他真的很想来，而且，说实话，他给我的感觉和如今一样，真的很适合天鹅/陌生人这个角色。当然了我不是说他的管家不好，只是……他就像是天鹅的化身。所以我当时觉得很可惜，甚至有些不舍。」

Lili以为这就是出人意料的回答的极致了，没想到接下来的大胆剖白更为惊人。

Max若有所思点点头，眼神游离了一下，再次露出那副「我就知道你们谁都猜不到」的欠揍表情。

「但那时候，并不是我第一次看到Dom。」

眼见在场的人都露出理所当然的表情——毕竟Dom在新冒险待了这么多年，被马特伯恩如此器重，有这么多经典角色，几乎可以说是新冒险的台柱，早早地被Max看见是再正常不过的事——Max不慌不忙。

「我三岁就开始学芭蕾，之后从我还是个孩子时开始，反反复复看了很多次，这些年来也起码回顾了六次。所以，我第一次看到Dom的确就是在舞台上。那时候是他刚登台开始演王子不久，我看到他，觉得他就是王子本人，把这个角色演绎得如此动人。于是有了和他搭档，和他一起跳，作为天鹅和他起舞的想法。这就是我一直想加入新冒险的原因，也是我当时面试那么紧张的起源。」

Dom此刻的重点居然完全跑到了西伯利亚。

「所以你到底什么时候开始看了？看过多少场了？！」

被爱人吃惊地诘问，Max只是耸了耸肩。

「不然回去我给你看看票根收藏册？」

Lili开始怀疑录这个视频到底是不是正确的选择。再次把那张可怜的薄薄纸片弄出哗啦啦的声响，打断了两人暗潮汹涌的交流。

「你们回去讨论这个吧，我觉得看看挺好。下一个问题，喜欢对方哪一点，又讨厌哪一点呢？这次Dom来吧。」

Dom歪了歪头，把修长的侧颈暴露到爱人眼皮子底下。

「熟悉我的大家都知道，我其实是个挺咋呼的人，会在饭桌上大呼小叫那种。」

Lili听到这里下意识深表认同点了点头，连一直毫无存在感的Will都冒死发表了相同意见。

「其实我平时说的也没什么营养，都是些表达心情的废话，但是Max从来不会敷衍我，总是很专注地听我说，好像我说了什么很重要的发言一样。他让我感觉到对我的包容。」

Lili这次难得没有尖牙利齿吐槽Dom，反而微不可察点了点头，径直转向Max发问。

「Max呢？」

看得出来Max很认真严肃地思考了许久这个问题，在Dom刚刚作答时就一直一边注视着滔滔不绝的爱人，一边眼珠左右移动游移不定。以至于眼下他说出的话分明听上去像是那些不经心的男人随口的敷衍，听者却完全不能把他们归为一类。

「我喜欢Dom的每一点，没有讨厌的。」

于是，不出意料，新冒险第一傻白甜成功被撩出了一声小小的惊呼，羞涩地捂住了自己的嘴角。

他久经沙场的好友也诚实翻出了一个白眼。

「好了，终于到了第十个问题，我们今天的任务即将完成五分之一！」

虽然众人完全没有被这番话打起气来的样子，Lili还是硬着头皮念出了纸上莫名其妙让人摸不着头脑的问题。

「你觉得自己和对方相性好么？」

首先抢答——与其说是抢答，不如说是充满怀疑的质疑——的是Max。

「相性是什么？我好像什么时候听伊藤说过？」

Lili愣了一下，在Dom充满好奇扑闪扑闪的大眼睛注视下决定放过对方，也放过自己，速战速决，不要纠结在这个Will都看得出答案的问题上。

他是这么想的，于是也直接这么说出了口。

无辜的Will猛然听见自己名字，惊慌失措抛出得不到答案的一句。

「啊？为什么是我？」

装作没听见，Lili报出下一题。

「你怎么称呼对方的？又希望怎样被对方称呼呢？」

对面的两个人异口同声传来两个词三个音节。

「My Juliet——」

Lili开始想把提出这些问题的ins粉丝一个个找出来记在自己的暗杀清单笔记上了。

「好……好……那么朱丽叶们，麻烦你们告诉我，如果以动物来做比喻的话，你们觉得对方是什么呢？」

Max没有抢答，老老实实沉思起来，反而是Dom，猛地伸长了脖子，像只站在石块上努力踮脚探头的狐獴。

区别是他的个头可不是那种娇小的动物，存在感十足。

「北方猴子！！！！！！」

Lili痛苦地抹了把脸，手掌干脆就扶在额头上没拿下来。

「对方！Dom你听得懂对方和自己这两个单词吗？」

被好友恨铁不成钢瞪了眼后，Dom后知后觉自己反应过度，低下头挠了挠后颈，不好意思地笑了笑。

「啊……对不起我太激动了……Max是狗狗，幼犬那种。金……金毛或者什么都好？那种脑袋很圆鼻头很大，憨头憨脑的小奶狗。」

Lili充满怀疑地看向Max·体格健硕·新冒险第一能吃·身高体壮·Westwell，决定不要和好友深入讨论情人眼中的西施或者西施犬这个问题。

察觉到对面的腹诽，Max毫不在意到几近轻蔑地耸耸肩。

「Dom觉得是，那么他就是小猴子吧。」

「接下来三个问题是一系列的，所以我也一起问了。」

Lili干巴巴的声音毫无感情地响起来，现在他有点理解Will的感受了。

「首先，你会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？然后，如果要送礼物给对方，你会送什么？最后，你自己想要什么礼物？」

看了眼Max，Lili风轻云淡补上一句。

「我猜出去吃顿好的是免不了的。」

然而Dom摇摇头，一脸认真。

「没有哦，事实上，上次Max提前在家做好了一大桌菜，甚至亲手给我做了个蛋糕！真的非常好吃，高浓度黑巧克力和水果搭配在一起太棒了，烤羊腿也很好吃！那天我撑到不行，差点在后来——」

Max眼疾手快一把捂住还在无意识滔滔不绝的Dom的嘴，也捂上了后面模糊不清的几个单词。

虽然因为摄像机的距离，细小的气声并未被收录入内，但让就坐在一臂之外的Lili顺利无碍地听清是绝对没有问题的。

尽管Lili本人根本不想知道那些细节，通过「口」「吐」「浴室」已足以在脑海中勾勒出挥之不去的辣眼画面——平时当然是火辣的辣，但如果主角是你朋友，就成了毒辣的辣。

「所以，给对方的生日做的准备，就是做饭做蛋糕。那……礼物呢？」

Lili有气无力，内心确认这绝对是马修伯恩对自己的新颖惩罚，为了惩罚他出去寻欢作乐没有及时看ins叫停不对劲的势头。

_明明就是这两个家伙的错，舍不得责备Dom就怪我咯！_

Dom没有在意Lili面如菜色的奇怪脸色，反正从一开始他就已经是这种愁肠百结的样子了。

「其实今年的我已经准备好了，可以保密吗？」

叹了口气，想想这两位进展飞快，然而至今也刚刚结识不到一年而已，Lili决定原谅他们在这道题上无法做出什么有效回答，只能往秀恩爱的方向一去不回的头痛行径——显然是让Lili头痛。

倒是目光扫过纸面上的下一题时，Lili橄榄色眼眸里重新焕发出光彩。

「这题好……那么，第十六题，请认真作答哦！你们对对方有哪里不满吗？一般是什么事情呢？一定要说实话啊，这可是在镜头面前，粉丝们会认真分辨的！」

像是不知道好友想看好戏，还是心怀坦荡对这个可能从挑刺找茬一路延伸到撕逼吵架去的问题毫不介怀，Dom只歪着脑袋想了几秒，就迅速扭过头瞪着Max，毫不犹豫开始控诉。

「Max总是会乱裁剪照片！经常在ins上发表演照片，只留下艾特的那个人，旁边的就会被他截掉！哼，截掉别人也就算了……哦对不起我不是说截掉别人就是没有问题可以接受的，我的意思是，你怎么连我都给截掉？！」

看得出来Dom真的很在意这点，甚至说到最后尾音都陡然拔高了几个声调。

被恋人的诘问和怒视堵得哑口无言，Max僵在原地脖子一动不敢动，小心翼翼眨巴了几下眼睛，试探着开口。

「哦……对不起，我的朱丽叶……我——」

然而怒气未消的Dom并不领情，从鼻孔里冷哼了一声。

「Not my Juliet。」

眼见达到了满意的效果，Lili见好就收——毕竟他也不是真想惹出事来得罪Max，虽然他并不怕Max，至少不像Will那样，但也不是什么值得干的好事——果断开口打破了两人间突然僵硬的空气。

「呃……抱歉，其实我之前就一直很想问了。这个朱丽叶到底是什么梗？罗密欧与朱丽叶的吗？那么……我能够理解它作为爱称，但是好像又不止如此？我很好奇，为什么这个爱称像是很多故事，对你们而言很特别？」

两个人同时停止了眼神的交锋扭过头，这次是Max先开口。

「唔，确实是罗密欧与朱丽叶的那个朱丽叶没错。因为我当年在英国国家芭蕾最初的角色就是罗密欧与朱丽叶中的一名仆人，到后来我也成为了『罗密欧』。在学校的时候我曾经学习过爵士舞、踢踏舞、现代舞和唱歌，所以其实表演唱歌并不算很难。但这个角色是我第一次在舞台上表演唱歌，所以对我而言，确实很特别。」

顿了一下，所有人都在静静听，Max继续他的故事。

「当然，私下聊天的时候这些我全部告诉过Dom了，他对此一清二楚，甚至还开玩笑说要不要和他一起演，不幸的是……我们好像对谁是罗密欧谁是朱丽叶有点争议，意见一直没能统一。」

其他人还没来得及有所反应，Dom最先笑了起来，手肘撞了一下Max的大臂外侧——在两只手十指相扣的情况下这么做并不容易，好在两个人都是舞者，身体柔韧度非常人可及。

「哦，快够了别说得这么冠冕堂皇！我当时为了求你唱给我听花了多大工夫？」

身体向前倾去，干脆往Lili那边凑近了一大截，Dom用一种神神秘秘，表面上看上去像是哀怨和控诉的语气对着好友嘀咕。

「你绝对不会想知道，为了那个我付出了什么的！所以，没人，绝对没有除我之外任何其他人可以听到！」

_那可真是谢谢你，我一点也不想知道。_

被迫灌了一耳朵的好友觉得他实际上根本就是在炫耀。

被晾在一边的Max主动开了口，询问起下一题。

Lili也想快点进行下去，没让他等太久就干脆利落地报完了下一题。

「你的癖好是什么？对方的癖好是什么？」

Max的回应也同样毫不犹豫。

「吃。」

像是觉得一个字太过暴露自己爱吃这一点——尽管该知道的人都知道了——Max紧接着补充上了Lili觉得还不如不补充的一句。

「睡觉，和Dom睡觉。」

「全年龄！我们这是个全年龄节目！」

略带惊恐地瞪大眼睛，Lili赶紧把话头扯到Dom那边去。

「Dom喜欢艺术对吧？」

完全没觉得自己恋人的话有什么不对，坦然接受了自己听到的东西，但是考虑到友人的心情，Dom还是配合地忽视了Max刚刚的露骨发言。

「对的，我很喜欢戏剧，一些艺术展览也很感兴趣，有时间有机会的话我都会去现场看看。」

Lili由衷感激起自己露出天使笑容的好友拔刀相助，拉扯过了刚才尴尬的局面，决定接下来还是要对自己的傻白甜朋友好一点，以至于看着手中纸上接下来的问题，难得皱了皱眉头。

「呃……其实这个问题和刚才的有些重复了，所以如果你们不想回答的话，我们可以跳过就好。问题是，对方做什么样的事情，会让你不快？你做什么又会让对方不快呢？」

然而两个接受采访的舞者突然展现出真诚的一面，这一面通常只会在舞台上时表现给观众看，落幕后它们就被好好地藏在了艺术家与观众间的安全距离之外。

此刻，Max像是心头被微微触动，一边仔细斟酌着自己的遣词造句，一边尽可能努力表达心底酝酿已久的一切。

「我的话……你们也清楚我的性格，虽然Dom说我在他面前会稍微不一样一点，但毕竟不会相差太大。所以，我是个不太会把所有事情都清楚说出来的人，也并不是很擅长表达，有些时候不开心的事，我会憋在心里。我必须要说，其实这一点并不好，真的不是什么好习惯大家不要学。」

说到这里Max还特意正视镜头，手指再次对着镜头外轻轻点了点。

「也许看上去稳重，但这种处理人际关系的方式其实很幼稚，尤其是在亲密关系中。Dom表面上看起来是比较粗枝大叶的那个，但他勇于面对问题，坦白地去解决的沟通方式，才是真正成熟的做法。」

听到这里被点名表扬的人不好意思地捂着脸笑了起来。

「明明是说不快怎么还夸起我来了……」

放下手重新将手心覆盖上Max宽阔的手背，Dom语调轻快，补充完了Max没来得及提的一切。

「其实我是真的粗枝大叶啦，虽然不会太计较，但在有些时候就变成了不够细腻。我觉得我还是需要多关注一下Max的心理活动的，别人的可以粗心，至少对恋人要体贴嘛。」

像是想起什么，Dom加快了语速。

「不过先说清楚，我也不觉得Max需要我多关注揣摩这一点有什么不好甚至让我不快的，绝对没有。我觉得这就是他的性格，他就是这样的。即便如此，这也不会真正影响到我们之间的关系，让我们生出猜疑啊。大家有问题解决问题就好了。」

现在不光无所事事只好一直下意识点头的Will，连Lili也赞许地点了点头，放下手中的纸扭头看了Will一眼，带头鼓起掌来。

「我开始明白马修伯恩爵士让我们录这个的良苦用心了。那么……在这种老夫老妻式发言后，我得问一句，你们的关系进展到什么程度了呢？」

答案倒是不怎么复杂，先是Dom嘴角噙着笑容看了眼Max，随后两个人一起带着神秘的微笑看向Lili，心领神会的情场「女王」抽了抽嘴角，不知道该不该庆幸两位被采访者记住了自己刚才拼命阻拦的话，考虑到这是个全年龄视频，只好含蓄地望向镜头。

除去依旧不明状况的Will，三个人对着沉默无言的镜头眨了眨眼，异口同声。

「就像你们想的那种，你们懂的。」

Will挠了挠剃得短短的后脑勺，困惑的眼神在三个人间来回打量。为了阻止自己的采访搭档冒着傻气的举动，Lili干脆把记着问题的纸贴在他鼻尖前抖了抖，示意他接着念下一题，顺便自己端起瓷杯喝了口下午茶。

「两个人初次约会是在哪里？」

还好Will也并不真的想刨根问底，从善如流接过了搭档的担子。

「哪次算是第一次？就那次吧应该？」

Dom并没有第一时间作答，先凑到Max耳边用摄像机无法收录的音量小声嘀嘀咕咕，直到Max认同地点点头，才再次看向镜头确认自己的答案。

「唔，就在这里哦，三磨坊工作室！」

Will显然来了兴致，不等Lili示意就自觉地问了下去。

「那时候两人的气氛怎样？」

问完后想知道更具体细节的采访者，眼巴巴看向自己的同僚。

「噗——」

不知道是笑Will眨巴着圆眼睛的滑稽表情，还是想起了当时有些好笑的场景，Dom在来得及说什么前先喷笑了出来。

「其实……实际上有点惊悚哈哈哈哈。那个时候我们，呃，正好是有天彩排的下午突然放假，并不是提前计划好的，完全是心血来潮，就在地下室去逛了逛。一开始我们以为会有很多人在这里拍戏，结果那天居然一个人都没有。」

Dom可疑地停顿了一下，像是在不甚熟练地斟酌什么。

「然后……嗯……一开始还好，我们顾不上想这些，但是后来结……结束后想回去，却迷路了一阵子，找不到电梯了。那时候才发觉这种空无一人的古老建筑的地下室，其实还挺吓人的。」

Will显然没听明白Dom断断续续的词句里埋藏了什么。倒是Lili修长白皙的手指从一旁落到了Will手边，搭在平放在Will大腿上的那张纸面上。

「那时候你们进展到什么程度了？」

「哇哦！」

被采访的两位默契对视一眼，默契发出一声小小的夸张惊呼，默契地同时看向脑子里明显还在想这里的地下室是个什么模样的Will。

「真是个好问题。」

会说这种话的当然是Max，但Dom的眼神毋庸置疑透露他也是这么想的。

「就……刚刚本垒不久？」

Max的声音里甚至都带上了笑意。

Lili敏锐地察觉到，看来眼下这件自己不知内情的事，和Will倒是有挺大关系。正在考虑是打个擦边球隐晦地问一问，满足一下自己的好奇心，还是憋着不要继续深入，等搞定这个视频再一探究竟，Will突然变了脸色。

从「突然放假的彩排日下午」「三磨坊工作室」「Max和Dom本垒」几个关键词中终于拼凑出真相，Will难得有一次跟上节奏，意识到除自己之外所有人究竟在说什么，甚至这次连Lili都还没明白的时候他就已经反应了过来。

然而，Will Bozier露出了一个不知是哭是笑的纠结表情，情愿自己从来没懂过——自己那次撞破了Max在更衣间浴室里「干坏事」还打趣他，谁知道他在干的分明是Dom啊！

Max显然意识到他已经明白了，甚至开始咬着下嘴唇竭力阻止自己笑出声来。

Will有气无力地举起那张罪恶的问卷，轻飘飘扔到一脸狐疑的Lili手中，决定自己要冷静一下，接下来绝对不要再开口了——鬼知道下次自己大包大揽后问出来的又会是什么见鬼的尴尬问题。

像是看出搭档脆弱的心灵受到伤害经不起更多风雨，Lili罕见地没有说什么，只是拍了拍Will的肩，拎起问卷看向下一题。

「你们经常去的约会地点是哪里？」

答案简洁明了。

「海德公园。」

Dom眨了眨眼睛，真诚地赞美起西敏寺中美丽的皇家庭院。

「我们会去看天鹅。沿着湖边散步很惬意，安静的环境也让人放松。」

这次Dom不用Max来捂住他就自觉闭了嘴，连Lili都没发觉异样——毕竟这件事过于刺激了，即使大胆如Dom也当时心惊肉跳，过后心有余悸。

「那……你们是由哪一方先告白的呢？」

Lili自然地接上了下一个问题，没有在前一个分明可以挖掘出更多秘辛的问题上纠结太久。

Dom没有出声，笑着看了看Max，还是指了指他。

Max坦然开始东拉西扯。

「我听过有句话，觉得很有道理：告白是最终胜利时的号角，而不是发起进攻的冲锋号。事实上，在那之前我们就已经明白彼此的心意了，所以告白只是一个明确的确认，一种郑重其事的重视形式，所以，对，是我先说的。」

然而Dom终于忍不住笑了起来，脑袋往Max肩头歪去，手还胡乱扒拉了几下。

Lili愣了几秒，试图分辨他到底是想纠正，他们俩只是在开玩笑，还是Dom的手舞足蹈什么含义也没有。

Dom看出了他的踌躇，并没有让好友慌乱太久。

「哈哈哈哈……好了好了，我来解释一下。唔……实际上这个问题还真不好回答，因为说是谁先开口的都不对。就像Max说的，他实际上已经明白我的心意——哦对的，是我先明白自己心意的。然后他意识到我的情愫后果断采取了行动，所以要说起来我们俩也差不多。我觉得如果只有确确实实说出那几个字才叫表白，那可能确实是Max。不然的话，我觉得说是我也没什么问题。」

Lili显然理解了好友话语里试图传递的信息，露出如释重负的表情，却没有对着镜头解释太多。

「唔，我是明白了，你呢？请大家自行理解吧。」

优雅耸了耸肩，Lili纤细的手指拨弄了一下垂到眼前的额发，低下头瞥了眼问卷。

「下一个问题，你喜欢对方到什么程度？」

Max听完后一如既往认真思索着，Dom却几乎毫不迟疑。

「Space。」

这个答案似乎无需思考就脱口而出，像是经过千百遍深思熟虑后熟记于心，根本不需要更多地反复思量，任何人来问都只会得到这唯一一个答案。

甚至Dom开口时的表情都没有什么波动，嘴角浅淡笑容的弧度都未扩大几分，像是说出这句话的本人恍然不觉自己究竟说出了多么惊心动魄的字词。

也许在Dom心里，的确如此，这个形容词，这个精妙的定义，并非皓首穷经后来回斟酌的产物，只是实事求是，直抒胸臆的直白定论。

被这个简单的单音节词震撼到无言，Lili和Will面面相觑，一时间两个人都不知道该说什么来接上话，空气中只有尘埃上下飞舞。

同样被震撼的Max微微张开嘴唇，却没能发出任何声音，直到从Dom手心中抽出自己的右手，和左手抵在一起搓了搓脸颊，最后两只手搭起的尖塔耸立在两眼间鼻梁上方，手心捂住大口呼出的气息。

羞涩中带着甜蜜，感动在胸腔中激荡起伏，Max高挑的眉梢都压低了几分，眉眼显得更为温柔，微微垂低了眼帘斜睨着安之若素的Dominic·情话无敌·North本人。

「看起来我只有说『爱你三千space』才能比得过了？」

快被酸倒牙，Lili哀叹一声同样捂住自己的脸，试图视而不见自欺欺人。

「天啊行行好吧，下一个问题是『你们爱对方吗？』，我觉得不用问了，除非我还嫌这儿的粉红泡泡不够多！」

已经无视了采访者开始深情对视的两位舞者眼睛弯成两对月亮，重新拉起手一个挨着另一个，细碎的笑声从唇齿间抑制不住漏出来。

「爱，当然爱，世间最爱是你。」

苦笑着摇了摇头，Lili快举手投降了。

「下一个问题，第三十个，对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？唉我觉得我现在就快被你们弄得没辙了，我对天发誓以后不干完马修伯恩爵士交给我的活绝对不乱跑！」

Dom乐呵呵笑起来，身子伸得老长一直够到Lili的肩膀，手掌轻轻拍了拍朋友肩头。

等到Dom重新坐回去，恢复了老实稳重端庄的坐姿，Max已经快说完了。

「Dom说什么？我觉得Dom每次不是说，而是直接就上手开始做什么，让我比较没辙。呃……算了这个不能细说。那平时就是Dom用他自己并不觉得是撒娇的语气求我干嘛的时候吧，我完全无法拒绝他！」

Lili飞快瞥了一眼好友，发现他正用自己清澈明亮的大眼睛在对话的两人间左右逡巡，不由得赞同地点点头——任何人被这种一望到底的干净眼神盯着都只能举手投降。

意识到Max说完了，Dom皱皱眉撇了撇嘴。

「……我哪有撒娇……Max的话……Max对我稍微强硬一点的时候吧。也……也不光是那时候啦！咳咳……Max平时不太会管我，但是有时候不怎么多话只是专注盯着我，用眼神施压的时候，让我觉得非常性感……」

说完这番擦边球发言的Dom恢复了乐呵呵的表情，把纠结留给了Lili。

叹了口气，懒得再考虑这个视频究竟能不能光天化日出现，Lili任劳任怨报起题目。

「听好了，下一题，如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？一起的再下一题，可以原谅对方变心么？」

报完题目Lili难得沉寂下来。

毕竟这个话题有点过于沉重，对于尚沉溺在爱河里的爱侣，很少有人会自发去思索答案，等到会想起这种虚无缥缈的预设时，往往是因为被消磨后的疲倦席卷心头。

被外界提起这一点，Dom显然是从未仔细想过的那个，Max相对来说显然想得更多一些，干脆先开了口，让Dom有多点时间去仔细思考。

「我觉得最重要的第一点，嫌疑始终只是嫌疑，在确认之前就有不明智的行为也许会导向不可挽回的裂痕。所以我如果觉得有什么不对劲，一定会先用我的方式去确认清楚，万一这家伙鬼鬼祟祟只是想给我什么生日惊喜之类的呢？这显然很有可能——」

「你的方式肯定不是指直接问对吧？」

Lili第一次出言打断Max的话。

没有因为被截断话语不满，Max坦然自若点点头。

「当然，我的方式……无非是跟踪侦察旁敲侧击那些，你懂的。」

一旁的Dom夸张地皱起眉头，因为面部表情幅度过大，连鼻子都皱了起来，装腔作势瞪视着Max，毫无威慑力地试图恐吓他。

「你不是第一次干这事了！」

被揭穿的男人得意地笑起来，手臂环住倒向自己的Dom，手指头轻轻从他柔顺的发丝间穿过。

「不然我们还没能进展这么快吧。」

转过头重新看向Lili，干脆一口气把所有问题都解答完毕，接下来的时间都留给Dom。

「至于确认之后怎么办……老实说我也没想好。如果Dom告诉我他喜欢上别人了，我应该会默默自己离开吧，肯定不会纠缠。但是我觉得即使Dom来向我道歉，我也没有办法当作这个事从未发生过，就这样让它揭过去，粉饰太平。所以……」

Max把后面没有说完的话都吞了回去，但是在场或多或少在情场有所领悟的成年人都明白那些会是什么。

只有作为当事人的Dom浑不在意，也许是因为笃定这种情况绝不会发生，现在只不过是毫无根据的随意闲聊罢了。

「轮到我了吗？我的话不会等那么久，我也忍不了那么久，就算要我憋着我也肯定憋不住，马上就被他看出来了。所以我会第一时间就直接当面问他，把我知道的所有事都摊牌，只要他告诉我，那只是误会，我就会信。但是如果……如果是真的话，我也不知道自己会怎么样。其实我以为自己会非常生气大吵大闹，但是到时候真的会这样吗？不到真正面对的时候，谁也不知道自己会有什么反应，也许我就只是和他一样，自己默默离开罢了。」

Lili游离的眼神收回这个空旷的磨坊内，重新聚集到镜头前一个点，谨慎地点点头，一言不发，径直举起手中的问卷挡住了自己的脸。

「如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎么办？」

Dom有点想告诉他，他抬高手臂的动作太过刻意了，想了想还是装作什么也没看出来，配合地回答。

「看情况吧，一般我们会随时保持联系，知道要迟到了他肯定会及时给我解释原因，甚至还会告诉我预估要迟到多久，一般这种时候我就自己找点事干，去喝杯下午茶，逛逛街。当然啦，要是迟到太久甚至临时有事，我干脆就另约人了。」

Max拧过头，上下扫视了一番悠闲的Dom。

「我什么时候放过你鸽子？！」

Dom赶紧安抚地拍拍他的肩，手还不老实地从背后绕到头顶揉了揉Max的头发。

「好吧，其实Dom也没有迟到过。我的话和他差不多，但是如果Dom不回消息我大概就会因为担心他被哪个疯狂粉丝拐走而四处找人了。」

看起来Dom的安抚作用不大，Max甚至翻起了旧账。

Lili无奈地在脑内吐槽这两人幼稚的点实在过于清奇，变心这种分明容易出岔子的话题上老老实实甚至过于理智，等到讨论迟到这种问题的时候反而一个比一个幼稚。

眼下Dom已经开始不甘示弱，翻出了Max早课迟到的黑历史来说，然而Max也不落下风，据理力争早课到底算不算约会，眼看着话题越来越奇怪，径直往着「不算约会那你以后早课结束了有本事别来……我」「平时我也……你那平时算约会吗？」的可疑方向奔去，Lili猛地把瓷杯磕在桌面上，清脆的巨响打断了喋喋不休的两位被采访者。

清了一下喉咙，非常满意自己的威严得到维护，Liam·老子才是老大·Mower煞有介事扬起手臂，用力抖了抖问卷。

「听好了，下一题，最喜欢对方的哪个部位？请回答。」

「眉毛……啊不……眉骨吧……呃……还有眼睛？」

Dom不知为何犹犹豫豫，也许是自觉自己的答案有些奇怪。

然而Lili和Max看起来都毫无障碍地顺利接受了这个答案，只有Will盯着Max的眉毛瞅了老半天，歪了歪头迷惑不解地发现自己以前居然都没怎么注意，虽然如果注意了好像更不对劲。

「Dom说过好几次我的眉毛很特别，我们刚认识不久他就无意中顺口说出来了，那时候他还很紧张，也许是怕我不乐意或者有什么误解。当然了，之前也有人提过我的眉毛修得那么细还上挑，看起来有点像女人的眉毛，所以在上舞台前化妆的时候我会刻意加粗一点，平时就随它去了。」

Dom看起来像是想反驳这种不太友善的谬论的样子，跃跃欲试。

Max却没给他开口的机会。

「放心吧，我不在意这种看法，更何况你喜欢啊。唔……Dom的话……」

这一瞬间Lili直觉他又想说点什么并不能说的，尽管Lili自己也很好奇，但求生欲让他开始祈祷Max放他一条生路，不要让他被迫开始在马修伯恩的追杀下逃亡的生涯。

好在Max似乎也不愿意告诉别人太多关于Dom的美妙，转了念头开始夸赞起Dom的眼睛。

「我最喜欢Dom的眼睛，尤其是它看着我的样子。」

如愿以偿收获了一个含情脉脉的眼神，Max看起来不能更满意。

松了口气的Lili也格外满意，决定无视又开始眉目传情的两个人，不要计较他们的酸臭味了。

「来吧，下一个，对方的什么表情动作最性感？哇哦这个问题可真是，在节目不能播出的边缘来回试探，拜托二位把握一下尺度了。」

连Dom都有点无奈了，用只有在座的几个人听得到的声音小声嘀嘀咕咕起来。

「这都什么粉丝啊……肯定是我的那些粉丝问的……」

无奈也没办法，Dom想跳过，又不想错过夸赞自己心上人的好机会，眨巴着眼睛抿住嘴唇，表情有些僵硬。

「我觉得这个问题的确不适合公开回答，跳过吧。」

最后还是Max做了决定。

Dom飞快眨了眨眼，近乎抛媚眼般凝望向自己的密友。

「Lili你想知道的话，我私下告诉你。」

这下子之前还在哀怨自己多出来的工作量的采访者，骤然从瞳孔中焕发出夺目光彩，整个人挺直脊背舒展身姿，容光焕发——在Dom眼中看来就是，这个人听到有八卦可以听整个人都亮了。

被许诺了有故事可以听的采访者迫不及待报起下一题，显然对采访结束早些到来又多了几分期待。

「两个人在一起，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候是什么时候？」

Max无奈地摊摊手。

「我实话实说，其实这要细说又是个不能播出的话题。但是我决定不跳过——」

Lili的心都悬起来了。

「其实我也不知道为什么，每次我们……的时候都格外刺激，尤其是Dom还特别喜欢搞事情。所以我能想起来的……抱歉，我满脑子都是不能细说的画面。」

现在没有被情欲冲昏头脑的Dom闹了个大红脸，面红耳赤扑上去试图捂住Max的嘴，阻止他用可怕的爆料折磨自己和自己密友的行径。

「别……别听他胡说！Lili我之后告诉你！你看看这个人，他就经常干这种事，以调戏我为乐，看我紧张他就开心，这种时候我就心跳很加速！」

被吐槽的男人小声为自己分辨。

「分明你之后更放肆地反调戏回来，最后举手投降的还是我。」

第一次站到统一战线的采访者与被采访者，同时瞪了Max一眼，一个催促起另一个赶快念下一题不要再给他乱说话的机会。

「对对方撒过慌吗？擅长撒谎吗？Max？」

Lili没好气的声音再次回荡在磨坊里。

「没有对Dom撒过慌。对别人……也不算擅长撒谎吧。至少没有Dom那么厉害。」

有意无意斜睨了一眼刚刚教导过自己怎么忽悠老板的人，Max迅速给自己找回了有利的论战高地。

「我也没有对你撒过谎！看什么看！对马修伯恩爵士那也不是撒谎啊！那只是有技巧的谈判策略！」

Dom愤愤不平，一把甩开Max握着自己的手，拉开了距离叉起腰，开始据理力争为自己辩护。

效果不太明显，甚至Will都一边露出将信将疑的神色，一边探头觑了眼已经被划掉一大半的问卷。

Lili留意到了身边搭档的小动作，试图让他参与一下，被惶恐地拒绝了。

「是是是，算你厉害。」

不能更敷衍地慢慢点头，动作浮夸到瘪着嘴的Dom牙痒手也痒，Lili和好友共事多年，熟稔于心怎么撩拨他又不至于引燃火药桶。

「做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？Dom？给你个机会？」

「做什么都很幸福呀……只要待在一起就好。」

被欺负后闷闷不乐的「小猴子」趴在Max肩头，声音带着鼻音，有些软糯。

「我觉得Max会说吃饭。」

被点名的人喷笑了一下，从鼻腔中发出低沉的哼声，毫不介意让刚刚吃瘪的恋人找回一下场子。

「是，和Dom一起吃饭非常幸福。不光因为我自己就喜欢吃，还因为……吃饭这个活动，包括如果自己做饭，之前一起准备的过程，吃完后一个陪着另一个洗碗的时候，都让人很有家的感觉。」

微微侧过脸看向自己肩膀上近在咫尺的那双眼睛，Max自己都没发觉自己的眼神变得多温柔。

「食物带给人满足感，陪伴和爱也是。」

Lili开始「哎呦哎呦」叫唤起来，半是起哄半是抒发自己难以承载的心绪。

「你们这，我都不忍心报下一个问题了啊。」

笑着摇头晃脑，Lili说话的语调都轻快起来。

「接下来三个问题是一起的，哎呀为了做这个问卷调查我可花了不少功夫，总结归纳调整顺序。好啦，来看看，你们曾经吵过架吗？是怎么吵的？之后又是怎么和好的？」

被感染了轻快心情的被采访者相顾无言，搜肠刮肚想了半天，不得不承认——

「说实话，到目前为止，还真没有。」

看着Lili逐渐挑高的眉梢和显然不信的眼神，Dom为难地补充一句。

「如果像争论裁剪照片那种算吵架的话，那就是那样——你们已经亲眼看过全过程了，我想不用再换个方式语言描述出来？如果非得两个人对吼得脸红脖子粗，青筋都爆出来，好几天都不理对方，才能算正儿八经吵架的话，是真的没有过。」

看着Lili有些羡慕的眼神，Max老神在在开了口。

「其实我觉得只是因为我们在一起的时间还不够长。毕竟舞者还是很忙的，这段时间以来我们也都是不停在演出—排练—演出，连一起出去旅游这种考验感情的机会都没有过。」

Lili比了比摄像机的方向，意有所指，心领神会的Max点了点头，没有纠正自己的发言。

「是，虽然我们即将去往亚洲，但是我得说，巡回演出和旅游区别还是很大的，这点即使是观众们——」

Max顿了下看向镜头，却突然被Dom抢过了发言权。

「即使是观众，仔细想想也能明白，演出的地点和时间安排都是固定的，而且期间大部分时间也只不过是换个地方继续排练—上台表演—排练罢了，根本和自行规划的玩乐不搭边。」

补充完Max的半截话，Dom又不开口了，Max只好总结一下自己的发言。

「所以，我的意思是，暂时没有吵架，也许只是因为我们根本没空吵架。并不是为了敷衍大家的问题。」

Lili深有同感点点头，甚至为了被采访者诚恳的态度带头鼓了鼓掌。然后在心里，悄悄腹诽起自己。

_难道是我太闲了，把他们排练的功夫都用来勾搭男人，才有空和那些傻子吵来吵去？_

尽管心底充满自我怀疑，Lili还是不动声色继续下一个问题。

「平时待在一起的时候会做什么呢？」

「就像刚刚说的那样，舞者就是不停排练然后演出，其实没有什么空闲时间，大部分时候都待在一起跳舞。」

Dom喝了口咖啡，放下被马修伯恩爵士强制要求使用的天鹅湖周边杯——为了不遗余力提高销量，除了Lili抵死不从，其他人都被迫开始打广告——说了个格外无趣的答案。

但Lili的反应没让未来的观众失望。

「哦——所以你们就来荼毒我们，让我们闪瞎狗眼了。我知道，我知道这个播出后肯定多得是女粉丝——兴奋的那部分——想替代我来受苦。」

优雅地搁下装着奶茶的瓷杯，Lili习惯性挥了挥手。

出乎意料，Max这次倒是没有加上那句「和男粉丝」了。

所以Dom得以顺畅地继续说下去。

「我喜欢电影、电视、音乐和体育运动。我也喜欢看戏剧，音乐剧和其他舞蹈公司的作品。所以，空闲的时候大部分娱乐活动都和普通人差不多，去电影院看看电影，天气不好不想出门就在家里看看电视剧，有球赛的时候我们也会一起去看，说到这个幸好我们支持的队一样，不然恐怕第一次货真价实的吵架早就发生了。」

Dom一脸严肃强调着球迷的坚持。

「可能比较特别的就是我会拉着Max去看艺术展吧，有次我们还去了我老家附近的一个大卫·霍克尼展览——我很喜欢他那副『泳池与两个人像』。」

相比较起来Max的回答则要接地气得多。

「我会拉着Dom去发掘然后尝试各种美食——不分国家，不分菜系，我都乐意尝试。」

Lili这次没有吐槽Max爱吃这一点了——反正他自己该自我嘲弄的都说得差不多了——反而被引起了好奇心，打探起情报。

「啊！我记得有次去的一个虽然店面很小但特别好吃的泰国餐厅，就在这附近不远，就是你推荐的！我记得好像就是我们彩排突然放假那天？」

狐疑地打量了一眼两个人，Lili继续问了下去。

「所以……除了那个之外，还有别的推荐吗？」

Max沉吟了一下，一本正经给萨德勒之井剧院拉起客。

「其实，萨德勒之井剧院Café的 **_**那个**_** 就很不错。」

老老实实坐在一旁的Dom突然腾地一下整张脸从头红到尾，几乎热得发起烧。

Lili先是奇怪地看向明显不正常的Dom。

_这两个人又在说什么少儿不宜的话吗难道？_

再将目光移向丝毫不受影响，风轻云淡继续说下去，偏偏从头到尾没说出那个到底是哪个的Max。

「 ** _ **那**_** 真的很不错。」

Lili的眼神更加狐疑了，偏偏从Max的话里又挑不出毛病，找不到他在胡说八道的证据。

只有Dom心知肚明，Max意图所指的绝对不是菜。

眼神在坚决不肯看Max一眼的Dom和肆无忌惮用眼神剥Dom衣服的Max之间穿梭，Lili决定把这个问题背后的故事列到自己的打探列表第三项。

「呃……来吧倒数第七个问题，什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？」

Max终于放过Dom，不再肆意地用眼神从头发丝到脚趾上下扫射，然而嘴上说的话也并没怎么留情。

「偶尔放假，没有彩排也没有演出，也没有什么头天晚上制定好的出行计划，可以放松睡懒觉的早上，Dom会醒得特别晚。虽然通常来说我才是热衷于赖床的那一个，但一般这种时候我反而会醒得比他早。」

显然是第一次知道这个，被提及的当事人本人也竖起耳朵仔细听起来，尽管他还是不愿意转过身看着Max。

「但是我一般都继续留在床上，也没有刷手机，就是什么也不干，看着Dom睡觉。阳光从窗帘缝里漏进来落在他身上，虽然光线晦暗，也足够让我看清他的睡颜。」

Dom刚刚才好不容易消褪的红晕眼看有了卷土重来的迹象，终于忍不住嗔怪地瞥了Max一眼。

「然后他刚刚从睡梦中醒来的时候，先是迷迷糊糊搞不清楚自己究竟是在梦中还是醒着，大概也没有注意我在看着他。眼睛还没有完全睁开，手会摸索一下我的方位，等到终于睁开眼睛看到我就在面前时，对我露出的笑容，那个时刻最让我觉得自己被他爱着。」

Max的描述非常细致，安静倾听的Will和Lili都自然而然想象出了那副画面。

作为无数次身临其境的主演本人，Dom先是怔愣了半天，似乎没有想到这个答案。

直到他愣愣地开了口。

「我最觉得自己被爱着的时候，就是早上醒来看到阳光落到Max眼睛里，Max凝视我的眼神。虽然他自己可能并不知道，那有多温柔。」

现在所有人都明白，Dom怔愣的缘由了。

Lili俏皮地歪了歪脑袋，企图掩盖眼中的泪意。

「太感人了！那么下一个问题，你是如何表现爱的，大概也可以用这个答案回答了？」

倒是Dom再次笑了起来，恢复了乐呵呵的心大模样。

「那倒没有这么含蓄，我们都直接说出来。想到什么就说什么，虽然Max平时比较内敛，但现在也有点被我带坏了。」

得意地眨眨右眼，Dom沾沾自喜宣扬自己的成果。

Lili和Max默契对视一眼，决定还是让他继续得意吧，不要揭穿这点难得的小乐趣。

深感自己如同养了个傻儿子的老母亲，Lili含辛茹苦忍辱负重，继续读倒数第五题，在心底祈祷不孝子能给自己省点力气。

「什么时候会让你觉得『他已经不爱我了』？」

「啊？」

从来没想过这个问题的「不孝子」果不其然露出懵懂小儿面孔，往「慈母」心中又扎一刀。

「这我还真没体验过啊……非要说的话，那就是如果某天我跟他说话，却发现他心不在焉敷衍我的时候吧……」

愣愣地想了半天，Dom慌不迭又开口补充。

「不是说累了那种，即使累了没劲说话，Max也会看着我让我知道他在听，哪怕听睡着了也没关系，我能分辨得出来敷衍和累的区别……」

说到后面声音越来越小，Dom甚至自己把自己说得委屈起来。

哭笑不得，Max一把将人圈进自己臂弯里，顺势揉了揉头发。

「想什么呢傻瓜，没有的事。对于我的话……大概就是Dom对我变得疏离吧，变得客气，彬彬有礼，不再会在我面前暴露自己孩子气的，脆弱的一面。我就知道大概自己已经不足以让他对我敞开心扉了。」

摊了摊手，犹觉不足，Lili甚至夸张地大幅度耸了耸肩，像是试图把这些沉重得堪比吸了水的羊毛般的情绪抖掉。

「算了，来看点开心的问题。你觉得和对方相配的花是什么？」

这个问题确实足够轻松，那些沉重的情绪瞬间消失无踪，比轻飘飘飞舞的棉絮还轻盈地融化在阳光里。

四个人，一对采访者和一对被采访者，都松快起来，开心地思考起这个有趣的问题。

「花呀？」

Dom上扬的声调显得有些稚气，与平日成熟稳重的声线截然不同。

「Max是……我说猪笼草会不会被打？」

突如其来的皮如愿以偿收获了一顿「毒打」，Max的大掌高高举起轻轻落下，装腔作势的捣蛋鬼发出哎呦啊哟的惨叫。

「我错了我错了！Max是晚香玉行了吧！」

然而这个答案并没有拯救他于水火之中，反而这次连Lili都惊异了。

「你确定要用这个……这个……看起来就很不搭听起来更不搭的花来形容Max？」

Lili吞吞吐吐半天才说完整句话，Max有理由怀疑他本来想说诸如柔媚娴静之类的词。

然而Dom脖子一梗不肯开口了，Max好气又好笑，没好气地脱口而出。

「那你就是槲寄生吧！」

Dom脸涨得通红，拼命对Lili使眼色，Lili能怎么办，还不是像个慈母般将傻儿子原谅，任劳任怨代他开口问个究竟。

「为什么是这个？」

「让人看见就想亲！」

Lili早有预感，还是忍不住笑了起来，肩膀一抖一抖差点带掉了旁边的瓷杯，连Will都不怕死地看起好戏，好整以暇抱着手。

甚至Will胆子再次大了起来，扯过摊在Lili大腿上的纸片，眯着眼报出下一题。

「两个人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？有么？」

闹了个大红脸的Dom哭笑不得，自己带歪的话题，只好自己受——实力演绎自作自受——挂在Max肩膀上边笑边摇头。

「没……没有……没有没有。」

Max还是心软，怕这个傻子呛到自己，手掌从上往下轻轻抚摸他的脊背给他顺气。

倒是不耽误嘴上回答问题。

「唔……还真没有。只要Dom问我就会说，所以如果他没问的，可能我自己也忘了那些事，但是那不算隐瞒对吧？」

Dom没空说话，只顾得上尽最大努力晃悠脑袋。

Lili好歹从乐不可支中抽离了出来，抚了抚前胸平心静气，就着Will的手把下一题的提问权抢到了自己手里。

「你的情结是什么？」

Dom没反应过来，反而是Max显然率先想起了什么，心领神会Lili为什么主动要问这个问题了。

「情结啊……嗯……你们知道Dom有个双胞胎姐妹吧……」

看到Lili惊愕的眼神，Max才意识到这个误会大了，赶紧慌忙找补。

「不不不，别误会！我没有什么奇怪的想法！我只是……我还挺想看Dom穿女装的……就当时第一次看到Dom姐妹的照片，我突然脑海中就有了这么个念头，想知道穿女装的Dom会是什么样子……」

无辜被意淫的当事人好不容易从可怕的联想中松了口气，骤然倒抽一口冷气，差点没背过气去。

「难道这个想法就不奇怪吗？！更奇怪了好吗！！！你想都别想！」

气鼓鼓的Dom犹觉得不解气，恼羞成怒握起拳狠捶了Max两下，拳头和紧绷的硬梆梆肌肉击打出闷响。

全程围观一切的Lili露出一个神秘的微笑，决定把这一段标为此视频高光时刻，还要把这段截下来存到自己手机里，反反复复播放，什么时候不开心了就拿出来看一看，Dom犯傻惹自己头疼了就看一看，烦恼顿时烟消云散，欢乐的乐音重返人间。

_今天真是个好日子！_

好到把倒数第二题扔给Will读的Lili，深觉马修伯恩爵士未卜先知，老而弥……呸呸呸，马修伯恩爵士才不老！这叫长者的经验，人生的智慧，八卦姐妹花的领路人。

认真读题的搭档全然不知笑成一朵花的优雅「名媛」所思所想，勤勤恳恳。

「唔，最后，哦不是，倒数第二题，两人的关系是公开还是秘密的？」

Max无奈撇了撇嘴。

「一开始也不能算秘密，剧团里比较熟悉的朋友，我们的亲朋好友，基本都知道了，毕竟我们也没怎么刻意去隐瞒，也没必要隐瞒。只是后来……就大家都知道了……」

始作俑者Dom倒是笑得一脸无辜。

「哎呀，我们也不是说一定要瞒着粉丝什么的，只是觉得这和演出无关，属于我们的私事嘛。所以不会刻意去说出来，但是被发现了也没什么。大家也不用有心理负担，或者责怪传出来的粉丝什么的。」

Lili脸上的笑还没褪却，明晃晃地惹人注目。

「最后一个问题啦！你觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久呢？快点答完了我们就能收工了！」

Dom有些怀疑他脸上的笑到底是因为马上就可以结束了，还是什么别的理由。

「我觉得提这个问题的粉丝是不是没成年……哦对不起，我不是说很幼稚什么的。只是……好吧，就是这个问题挺幼稚的。」

Max恨铁不成钢看了眼这个不会说话的家伙，不客气地捂上了他的嘴。

「对不起，我来解释一下。Dom的意思是说，作为两个眼看着快四十岁，或多或少有过几段感情经历，有着自己的事业的大男人，很少会在生活中去谈论，甚至哪怕去想『永远』这个词。」

被捂住嘴老实坐在一边的Dom深沉地点点头。

「并不是说，我们不希望彼此的亲密关系能顺顺利利延续下去，直到我们生命的尽头。只是，愿望毕竟是愿望，直到最后一刻前，谁都不知道能否成真，对吧？」

被放开的Dom小声喃喃自语。

「我真的很希望能成真。」

坐在他身边的爱人不动声色。

「其实我也是。」

这对话连如释重负，注意力分散到准备开口说结束词上去的Lili，都没有听见。

两人交握的手指轻轻摩挲，不被镜头捕捉的画面潜藏了未言说的秘密。

直到Nicole兴冲冲闯了进来，女士修长的美腿大步迈进，高跟鞋发出笃笃声。

「小伙子们，搞定了吗？」

Lili不由庆幸大家伙的确搞定了，否则结尾还得重来一次，再费工夫剪辑，他一定会忍不住掐Nicole的脖子。

Will直起腰，确认好录制视频没问题后小心翼翼收拾着杂七杂八的器械，好奇地回过头准备听听Nicole要说什么。

谁也没想到意大利女士接下来的话。

「抱歉告诉你们一个坏消息，Matty受伤了，不严重，但是医生建议不能负荷过重，最好是静养，实在不行也能少动就少动点。所以……接下来去日本大家伙有得忙了。」

此起彼伏一片倒吸冷气的声音中，Nicole同情地拍了拍两位被采访者，今日的情侣档的肩。

「祝你们好运了。」


	2. 道玄坂艳情事件——后五十问

七月份的东京热得路过的柴犬都吐出舌头，倔强地堵在全家便利店门口蹭冷气，不肯让主人牵走。

从Bunkamura拐出来的一行人看见的就是这样一幅滑稽的画面。

Lili眼泪笑了出来，脑袋歪在Nicole肩膀上，Max习惯性搭上Dom的肩，把脸埋进Dom的颈窝里拭掉泪花。

路上琳琅满目的餐馆对于Max来说显然是个考验，尤其在Shoko分明一边忙着搀扶Matty，居然还能一边义正言辞对他说「No」的情况下。

回到故土的日本女孩自信满满包揽了今晚夜生活的安排，宣称大伙马上要去的酒吧鹤立鸡群独一无二，绝对物超所值让人一见难忘，谁不去谁后悔。

Max看着柜台上的冷压机，再看看眼中放光——可能是反射出蔬菜汁的绿光——的Shoko，觉得大伙都要被她逗笑了。

「认真的吗你！？带着我们走了八分钟，还穿了半天小巷子，就为了来喝蔬菜汁？」

Dom本来在和Will一起研究一个稀奇古怪的工具，听到这里扭过头添油加醋火上浇油。

「还让Max路过五家烧肉店而不入。对没错放心他一路数着呢。」

Shoko踮起脚半个屁股挨着高脚凳，伸长脖子轻轻嗅着玻璃花瓶里的百合与红叶李，闻言愤怒地扭过头抗议。

「嘿兄弟，这才不是普通的蔬菜汁！冷压鸡尾酒是这里的特色——」

说到这里，和平常一样扎着半丸子头，穿着黄色T恤裙的女孩夸张地打开手臂比划了一圈。

「Max应该很懂的。鸡尾酒里的果汁鲜榨的总是最好的，如果用得到蔬菜的话——比如血腥玛丽那种——也是新鲜的口感最好。」

被「烤肉」这个词再次勾走心神的Max敷衍地点了点头，开始打量柜台后酒架上琳琅满目的酒瓶间有没有什么可能存在吃食的迹象。

「唉……好吧好吧，这家的菜也很好吃，苏格兰特色主题，馅饼羊肉牛肉都有，烟熏培根和土豆泥也很赞，自制生巧克力据说也很受欢迎。Max，别瞪着我了！」

和Adam一起抬起三张方桌拼成一个长条桌的James笑弯了腰，柜台后穿着围裙的小胡子老板矜持地低下头掩饰笑意。

拜Shoko和酒吧老板迅速——据称是一通订座电话的半小时内——建立起的友谊所赐，这家小店今夜成了新冒险的专属地盘。

酒足饭饱后也才将将晚上十点，夜生活刚刚开始的时刻，离凌晨四点——这家店打烊及Shoko的预约结束的时间——还早得很。

「所以……既然我们来了日本，大家又好不容易有点空闲聚聚，要不要入乡随俗，玩点特别的？」

头一个提议了今晚的娱乐活动，Lili橄榄色的眼睛被长桌上摇曳的烛光映出几分狡黠。

第一个响应的人却出乎Lili的意料之外——Will眨巴着眼睛，一边点着头嘴里说着「好啊好啊」，一边无辜地回视惊疑不定投向自己的，来自所有人的目光。

下一个成为目光洗礼中心的，毫无疑问是Dom和Max，这一点倒是正好在提议者的计划之内。

「唔，日本有种纸牌游戏，叫国王游戏。」

Lili一边点头感谢贴心递来一副纸牌的老板，一边洗牌讲解着规则。

「我们一共有八个人，就抽出红桃A、2、3一直到8，A算作1，然后国王算作鬼牌。拿出来需要的牌以后每个人抽一张自己的牌，不能给别人看到号码，抽到鬼牌的就是『国王』，剩下那张号码牌是『国王』的号码。接下来——」

已经抽出需要的九张牌的Lili，「唰啦——」一下在桌面上摊开洗好的牌，完美的扇形作为一次成功的耍帅结尾，捧场地鼓起掌的听众开始依次抽出自己的号牌。

「作为『国王』的人——」

如愿以偿的提议者举起自己手中已经翻出牌面的硬纸片，向每个人展示举着凿子的查理大帝。

「可以任意点1到8号——没错，包括我自己——要求两个人，或者三个人，做任意一件事。做什么事嘛——那就看我心情了。」

洋洋得意的「国王」和其他人目瞪口呆的表情对比鲜明，作为本地人，早已熟悉这些规则背后的小花招的Shoko高高挑起眉，幸灾乐祸看向显然正是Lili今晚狩猎目标的两位——其中一个皱着眉盯着自己的号牌，另一个吃完牛肉意犹未尽，还在大口嚼着蘸盐薯条，端着一杯螺丝起子，对自己即将到来的厄运不以为然。

「唔……第一对嘛，就简单一点，轻松一点，回答我一个问题就好。那么……就2号和7号吧！」

被点到名的Dom像是被烫伤般扔掉自己手中的红桃2，环顾了一圈神色各异的众人，一把抢过Max另一只手里捏着就没被掀开看过的那张可怜卡片，扔到桌面上给大伙确认时，Dom一时不知该庆幸还是哀嚎。

庆幸的是显然看起来就心怀不轨的Lili，提前声明了只问个问题，不准备让自己和Max进行什么匪夷所思的行动——在Dom为数不多的了解里，大概和打赌输了以后向陌生路人要电话差不多的程度吧。

哀嚎的是怎么第一个就让自己摊上了这种事，如果Lili要问些直面灵魂的震撼话题—— _比如_ _Max_ _的床技怎么样？_

究竟是老实回答还是敷衍过去还是干脆夺门而出比较容易成功。

然而Lili并没有给自己的猎物多少在陷阱里挣扎的时间，毫不犹豫说下去。

「唔，大家都看过上次的五十问采访吧？其实吧……当时我可是收集到了一百个问题！」

夸张地甩甩手腕做出抄题到手酸的样子，Lili撇撇嘴又耸耸肩。

「可惜后面的五十道题，稍微有点少儿不宜，不适合放在新冒险youtube频道这种老少咸宜的栏目里。但是吧，我记都记了！不问到答案还是有点不甘心呢……」

除了话题中心的两位，剩下所有人你来我往互相抛出心照不宣的眼神，迅速达成了共识。

成功计划了一切的Lili，满意地轻咳一声，露出踌躇满志的笑容。

「所以，Dom，你是上面那个还是下面那个？」

「什……什么？！」

即使提前酝酿好心理准备，嘴里也没有含饮料或食物，Dom还是成功用自己的口水呛到了自己。

「认真的吗？Liam？Liam Mower！」

抗议无效。

坐在左手边的Nicole一只手就镇压了可能的「暴动」，屁股刚刚离开椅面的Dom直接被摁着肩膀按了回去。所有参与者都兴高采烈起着哄，即使当事人极其怀疑他们早就激情讨论后得出过这个问题的答案。

「好……好吧，也没什么不能说的，我，没错，就是我。我是下面那个。」

_果不其然。_

所有人脸上都露出了那种「啊哈！我就知道是这样！」的表情，除了一贯状况外—— _好吧，在那次采访后也许不一定了_ ——的Will，以及年龄太小而被大家达成共识保护在这些成年人复杂世界之外的James。

Dom有些无奈，却并不怎么羞赧，只是歪着头露出哭笑不得的神情，等待Lili的下一个问题。

「所以……为什么会这么决定？啊，当然，我知道这个过于私密了。只是有些好奇，因为我自己来说偶尔也会尝试不一样的，但是你的意思好像是……」

挚友显而易见对Dom的配合很满意。

「唔，也没有什么太复杂的理由，一开始就是这样所以之后干脆就这么延续了。我们都不觉得这有什么不好，也没有特别的动力想要去改变。这方面我本质上其实挺懒，所以都是随Max开心就好。」

Dom耸了耸肩，给了一个大家意料之中的答案。

Max终于吃完了手上那份蘸盐薯条，侧过脸笑了笑，无声地表示认同。

「所以看起来你们对现在的状况都挺满意喽？」

询问自然而然进行下去，顺畅和自然让每个人都从一开始的亢奋变得渐渐松弛下来，脊背重新贴上被皮革包裹的软座椅，手指搭在酒杯外壁，抬起眼皮带着笑意看向相处多年的朋友。

「是啊。」

这次开口的是Max。

「也许以后会有新想法吧，但是真有这么一天的话到时候再说也不迟。」

直到Dom突然意识到什么出声打断了眼下令人舒适的气氛。

「嘿，我说！虽然我没玩过，但是显然只能问一个问题的吧？」

被揭穿的Lili毫不慌张，一如既往的优雅，像是这种微不足道的抗议只不过是女王阳台下跌了一跤呻吟的老乞丐，打发价值两个金币的安抚就能解决。

事实也如此，Dom轻易地被重新洗牌开始的牌局带走了注意力，没有再在这个小小的违规上纠缠。

可惜天不遂人意——此处专指Dom，Max倒是完全不在意——这次的国王并没轮到他来当，Shoko翻开手中的卡片兴奋地摔在桌面上，高高举起双手挥舞庆贺。

「9号和8号！」

被点到名的人「刷——」地脸绿了。

「不……不是吧？！又是我们？！」

两张凑在一起的扑克同时被翻开，红桃8和红桃9相亲相爱。

Shoko抿住吸管吸了一大口碧绿的蔬菜汁鸡尾酒，没有提醒方寸大乱的Dom如果不这么早暴露，兴许还能逃过一劫的可能。

「呐……我也对Lili收集的问题很感兴趣。所以，让我看看……」

Shoko伸长了脖子，盯着对面Lili手机屏幕里罗列的句子，勾起嘴角。

「哇哦，我喜欢这些问题……听好了，冲澡是在做之前还是之后？衣服是自己脱还是对方帮忙脱？」

「等等？这算两个问题吧？！」

这次Dom突然变聪明了点——不，不如说是他终于找回了往常的狡黠，不再被朋友突然的袭击打得昏头昏脑。

可惜他面对的是同等聪明的亚洲女孩，丝毫没让他占到便宜，一连串的狡辩张口就来。

「啊那要看你们怎么决定咯，我问的是两个人嘛就是一人回答一个啊，这不是很正常吗？除非你们决定两个人都回答每个问题，但是我觉得这样不太公平呢？毕竟你们可能把自己的和对方的都说出来了最后只是重复了两遍而已你看这样是不是就不太对劲了所以我问了你回答就好了不要管这么多。」

Dom投降了。

不管是捋清楚这一大段连珠炮里的逻辑，还是在Shoko眨眨眼一脸理直气壮的情况下据理力争，看起来都还不如干脆就老实回答了事。

「好吧，好吧……这要看情况，不过我们一般洗澡都很勤快嘛，所以之前和之后实际上都会洗，感觉大家应该都是这样的才对吧……」

就差没躲在桌子下偷笑的一群人鼓起脸颊，拼命点头。

「一般来说，也是互相脱衣服比较快。」

Max淡定地补充了一句，算是作为后一个问题的回答。所有人都一时间陷入了沉吟和回忆，直到静谧再次被语出惊人的答题者打破。

「事实上……脱掉对方衣服的过程也让人很享受，就像剥开礼物的包裹一样。」

这下子Dom嗔怒地瞥了他一眼，决定不要多嘴。

第一个反应过来的Shoko轻轻发出几近呢喃的问询。

「所以Dom会在做之前不好意思吗？或者是之后突然不好意思起来啦？」

带着日语口音的女孩语调软糯，Dom被诱哄着开了口，直到说完才意识到似乎有什么不对劲。

「要看情况吧，刚开始关系还不明确的时候还是很羞涩的，老夫老夫了就……等等我怎么觉得不太对？」

Lili适时把摊成扇形的纸牌戳到了Dom鼻子下，再次让他忘掉了上一局。

「说不定这次你运气好起来了哦？」

怀着期待轻轻揭起一个角的人面色灰败下去，一看就没拿到他梦寐以求的查理大帝，甚至手忙脚乱不小心完全掀开了那张红桃4。

拿到那张鬼牌的胜利者像个高高举起手中长矛的小鬼头——虽然从年龄来讲，他的确是在场唯一的小鬼头——欢呼一声出示给所有人，尤其是已经落到他陷阱里的那个。

「让我来试试，红桃4和……红桃6？」

「不是吧……」

回应他的是一声长长的哀嚎，来源自终于被自己和情人今晚诡异的运气打败的Max。

「行了，来吧，你也想掺和吗臭小子？你才多大啊有性生活吗你？」

突然被攻击的James瞪圆大大的眼睛，决定绝对不要手下留情放过这个嘲讽自己的罪魁祸首。

「那你的第一次又是几岁？哼，下个问题——那时的对象是现在的恋人吗——还用想吗？肯定不是和Dom了！」

「呃……」

尴尬地摸了摸鼻尖，Max飞快瞥了左手边的现任恋人一眼。

「二……二十岁出头吧，那个时候我也不认识Dom啊……」

被担忧的人倒是反而毫无芥蒂的样子，笑眯眯附和。

「其实我也是，差不多。」

气氛有一瞬间的尴尬，Lili干脆照着手机里的列表往下念了下去。

「有理想中的『对象』吗？现在的对方符合你的理想吗？」

出于同样想把这段被没轻没重的毛头小子挑起来的令人尴尬的沉默带过去的意愿，Dom和Max都没有对不仅没有重新洗牌重来，甚至连「国王」都被越俎代庖了的事提出异议。

「唔……理想的那种——对象？」

Dom拖得长长的音调表明他显然理解了发问者的意思。

「其实一直也没有吧……毕竟我之前没怎么想过自己的性向这件事，当然也不会很仔细地考虑如果对象是男性的话会怎么样。虽然我有提过小时候喜欢的女孩子的事，实际上我早就忘了她长什么样了。」

乐呵呵的家伙好像对自己的「薄情寡义」毫无反悔之意，反而有点沾沾自喜。

Max一时和所有人一样有些无语凝噎，不知该说他一如既往大心脏好，还是吐槽这家伙的粗神经好。

最后干脆放过Dom，专注回答问题还比较简单。

「喜欢纤细的跳芭蕾的女生，至于男性……从我有这个意识开始，就一直是Dom本人。」

_啊哦！_

所有人脑海中都冒出一模一样的小声叹息。新冒险没人没看过那个讲诉了Max「追『妻』史」的采访视频，也就意味着，没人没被腻歪一把，结结实实糊一脸狗粮。

「Dom的每一点都让我很心动。」

_好了，现在狗粮促销大酬宾买一送一了。_

Lili一把扯过还在试图「喂饱」所有人的Max手中的纸牌，拖拖沓沓制造出噪音表达不满。没有直接随便代为抽出两张再强横地塞进他们手里，算是挚友最后的容忍。

「这次是谁了？」

一直没怎么出声的Adam默默把手中的牌举到胸前，足以让所有人在逸散的灯光与摇曳的烛光之间看清查理大帝的胡须。

「1和6。」

现在Dom和Max都怀疑自己的同事在他们待在一起没完没了跳跃的时间之外，私下偷偷去吉普赛老太婆那里学习了什么透视能力或者诡异占卜术了。

不然没有理由能解释，今晚始终被精准针对的命运。

「第一次的地点？」

Dom飞快瞥了一眼Max，以及隔了两个人的Will，耸了耸肩。

「唔，三磨坊，就……其实那个采访里已经表露得很明显了吧？」

Will再次露出了那副尴尬到想哭的表情。

「当时的感觉？」

Adam作为发问者倒像是完全没被眼下的状况影响，坚定不移地继续提问，语调平稳，情绪平静，目光坚定，一时震慑住了一向鬼点子颇多的Dom，以至于他吞了吞口水，不自觉地开始回答实际上本没必要继续的问题。

「就……挺刺激的？因为……你们懂的……」

Lili快速眨了眨眼睛，抛给Dom一个意味深长的笑容。

「另一方面那也确实是个挺漂亮的场所。当然啦，刚刚如愿以偿的甜蜜和餍足显然也会给眼前所见加上美好的滤镜，所以至今在回忆里那都是非常美好的一天。」

「当时对方的样子？」

_哦不是吧……_ _Adam Cooper_ _！_

尽管内心开始小声地哀嚎，Dom在对方冷淡到近似青金石的眼神下也完全不敢将心理活动宣诸于口，只好忍气吞声地遂他所愿。

「很……很迷人，和往常的温柔不同，突然变得很有侵略性，但是这一点让，让我很着迷……」

看不下去因为突然的脸红——十有八九是思维纷飞回到了当时的场景——开始磕磕巴巴的Dom，Max果断接过了话尾。

「那时的Dom其实很狼狈，和平时的大胆不一样，充满了羞怯和畏缩，反而让人心生怜爱。当然，之后他发现我被他吃定了以后就原形毕露了。」

「咳……」

再次被呛到的Dom看起来想组织语言严正抗议一番，可惜这种事从来都是越描越黑的，即使恼羞成怒之下也没失去本有的智力水平的Dom本人，显然也意识到了这一点，极其不甘心地怒瞪一眼胡乱说大实话的Max，气鼓鼓抿紧了嘴。

「初夜的早晨你的第一句话？」

Adam冷静到近乎冷酷的敬业与一丝不苟——专指在被问者不回答完所有他想问的问题前就不罢休这点——此刻让所有在座者肃然起敬，如果每个人都能以这种强硬姿态震慑全新冒险最调皮的那个家伙，想必今晚的任务一定能远超预想地迅速完成。

自然，辛酸的「老母亲」Lili——正在泪眼婆娑无声地对着Adam幅度夸张地鼓掌——也能为了这个伟大的目标少操点心劳点力，兴许还能省下点精力焕发新春。

「呃……凌晨四点……也能算早晨吧？毕竟那时太累了，等再醒来的时候都算是下午了吧。」

所有人意味深长地上上下下，从头到脚，审视打量了一番Max。

被打量的人一点不害羞地露出自得的神情。

倒是说着这话的人突然因为朋友们的调侃——大部分都是眼神形式，少数夸张到整张脸的神情——结巴起来。

「就……就是发了那句他，他救了我的命……」

一直没出过声的Matty终于找到自己有发言权的切入点，抓住机会开口关心一番后续。

「所以，你的病那时候就好喽？」

一旁的Lili没有浪费这段时间，尽管他对Adam似乎失去了继续询问的兴趣这点捶胸顿足大为惋惜，还是灵巧地收缴齐全所有人压在酒杯餐叉甚至手掌下的卡牌，一边看向玩着自己卷发的Matty，一边不耽误手上流畅洗牌。

「是……其实当时已经忘记这码事了，是后来半夜迷迷糊糊上厕所，看到残留在洗手池里的几片花瓣，才想起来好像没有那种嗓子痒想咳嗽的感觉了。不过Max还是很紧张，坚持要我观察了几天，我猜万一我再咳两天他得把我强行拖到急诊室去。」

早已从那时的忐忑里走出来的Dom轻松地谈论着过去，装作没看见右手边的男人心有余悸再次皱起的眉头。

Max一开始是想吐槽他，要不是自己鬼使神差跟上去撞破了，还强硬地逼他面对，是不是现在新冒险就该招新了？

但看着眼前这个傻呵呵笑着的家伙，又有谁能忍心责备他的纯真。

信手从Lili摊过来的扇形里抽出两张纸牌，考虑到可能是Dom今天手气太臭，Max干脆代劳了从抽牌到偷看到哀嚎的一系列工作——

「为什么啊！」

嘴上还在和Dom交流患者心得的Matty随随便便就翻出了那张Max也开始想要的查理大帝，幸运的「国王」本人却漫不经心，随便点了两个数字。

「3和5，是谁？」

Max的哀嚎就是这一刻响起的，几乎前后脚的功夫，快得一如命运宣判的毫不迟疑。

紧紧攥在手心里的两张牌被Shoko强行翻开呈现在每个人面前，连偷偷摸摸换掉都来不及，只能被迫接受今晚还在延续的悲惨命运。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——」

Matty也没料到这一切，私下的对话被突如其来的变故强行打断，演化成一大串幸灾乐祸的狂笑。

「老天，行我也跟着大家的节奏吧，让我看看……在那啥的时候有什么约定么？这是什么问题？为什么会有约定？」

Lili露出微妙的表情，略带怜悯地瞥了一眼一看就不是老司机的异性恋同僚。扭过头看着自己的好友，眨巴着眼睛示意。

「就……就是安全词之类的意思吗？」

作为开了荤—— _而且还很上道_ ——的当事人，Dom一脸无辜说着直白大胆的问句，假装没看到Lili故意高高挑起的眉峰。

「咳咳。」

掩饰着喝了口杯中根本尝不出滋味的酒，出于为在座年轻人的身心健康及彼此日后相处不要太过尴尬考虑，Dom斟酌了一下措辞。

「毕竟……所以当然会有的，我的是树莓。原因嘛……其实Matty应该也猜得到？」

「啊哈！当时你吐的小花就是树莓花吗？」

英皇首席没怎么纠结深层次的东西，注意力完全被Dom的引导牵走了。可惜Dom除了不让他问些更细节的问题之外的意图——不要再继续照着手机上不知到底多长的列表念下去了——也一起没有奏效，Lili直接把屏幕戳到了Matty眼前，还沉浸在对花朵种类和患病感受的积极研讨中的卷发青年，没有分走多少注意力，机械地照着屏幕下刚刚被Lili画了一道红色下划线的那句念了下去，就继续抓着无奈的Dom不放了。

「——什么，在做的时候你希望对方说什么话？什么啊，算了，Dom我跟你讲，后来我有研究过怎么拿花玩，但是就很悖论，一旦对方愿意就没有花了！如果用别的花塞嘴里感觉怎么都不对劲……」

Dom趁机装作没听清他的第一句话，干脆敷衍附和着自己都理不清逻辑的胡言乱语，企图把这个令他耳朵烧起来的问题蒙混过去。

偏偏一向和他心有灵犀的Max，这次不知怎么同步的舞步打乱了频率，径自接过了话头，在酒精和气氛的怂恿下大放厥词。

「男人嘛当然喜欢听夸了对不对——」

长长的尾音中不论异性恋还是同性恋或是性向未定的同仁都深表认同地点头，唯二的女士不约而同翻了个白眼。

「当然Dom不止会说些常见的——你懂的，那种大家都会情不自禁说的话，那么简单。他会无意识流露出和平时不一样的一面，变得更……嗯……唔……」

考虑到今晚的人身安全和性福生活，Max把诸如「性感」「诱惑」甚至「淫荡」之类的词含在嘴里吞吐咀嚼了几番，决定还是含混带过。

毕竟他只属于自己的那一面，只想藏在自己心里，不给任何人看见。

这下子已经不只是耳朵了，Dom整张脸都猛然烧灼起来，热度一路顺着他纤长的脖子传递下去，面红耳赤，气急败坏，却无法组织起有效的还击。

_见鬼，这家伙绝对是故意的。_

故意说些跨度和幅度都过大的浑话，故意在所有人面前用看似漫不经心的词句，精准地撩拨自己。不是不知道自己的意图，恰恰是明了自己试图蒙混过关的打算，反而起了捉狭的心思，有意想看自己从小心翼翼窃手窃脚变得如坐针毡的样子。

来不及绞尽脑汁想出什么挽救自己颜面的话，Lili也没有给他这个机会——兴许是害怕大家玩过头，真的惹恼了Dom，让他恼羞成怒甚至夺门而出，可就真的没得玩了。

擅于察言观色的另一位「王子」迅速跳过Dom回答上一个问题的可能性，用手肘鼓捣着Matty的肋骨，斜扫过去的眼风暗示着屏幕上下挪一行的红色下划线。

突然配合默契心领神会，简直舞台之神Gaz保佑，Matty换了一副听起来正经得能去女王的阳台上客串一把圣诞节演讲的腔调，一板一眼读出完全不该在那种场景出现的词句。

「做的时候最喜欢看到对方的脸是什么表情？请作答。」

「很专注地只看着我一个人，暴露出攻击性的样子。」

出乎所有人意料之外，开口的是白净的皮肤上还浮动红霞的余韵，换了个姿势半歪着靠在Max肩膀后方的人。

对四面八方投射的惊异目光，这位姿势闲适的「大佬」接受良好，泰然自若，手肘支在椅背上，手指刚好落在Max后脑处，指腹穿梭在短短的发根里。

_不愧是_ _Domonic North_ _，新冒险心理素质最好的人，永远能在舞台上给人搞事不亦乐乎还不出事的恶作剧之王。_

所有人脑海里冒出一段大同小异的感叹。

只有习以为常——毕竟两个人的同居生活足够让他深刻地，全方位地体会到这一点——的Max安然享受恋人的后脑勺按摩，还够胆继续胡说八道，毫不担心那五根纤细修长的美丽手指下滑三寸，直接捏断自己的脖子。

「也是抛开外界只专注在我身上的表情吧，不过大概和他看到的我的样子不一样，我喜欢看他因为我而沉醉到恍惚的神情。意识不那么清晰，反应变得迟钝，但是异乎寻常可爱，说什么他都会应下来。」

即使Dom的本意——不管是破罐破摔也好，还是以毒攻毒干脆来比比谁脸皮更厚也好——是为了同仇敌忾对付这些看热闹不嫌事儿大的家伙，都在Max的助攻下反而败下阵来。

扭曲着嗫嚅了几下嘴角，Dom干脆摊开手掌往前递了一下，示意Matty想问啥就赶紧问吧，问完拉倒。

_感谢_ _Gaz_ _！_

这次用不着Lili捅他的肋骨，Matty赶紧伸长脖子照着屏幕上再次挪动的下划线斟字酌句念出来。

「做的过程中对方做什么最高兴？」

「唔……当然是对方主动迎合我，表达出对我的渴求，从而让我体会到自己被需要，让人最高兴了。」

Max再次表达出在座无论什么性向甚至性别的人士，都志同道合点头的精髓概括。这次连女士们都觉得这话没什么毛病，完全没有男子气概过剩的槽点，毕竟无论是谁都会被热情似火的爱人打动。

只有Dom——一向不走寻常路的Dom——已经收回了在Max后脑勺为非作歹的手，托着自己的下巴沉吟。

「我觉得……Max总能想出各种新奇的点子，拉着我付诸实践的时候，最让我惊喜了。」

试图取经的Lili甚至暂时忽略了千方百计从这两位口里掏出更多答案的鸿图大计，转而打起擦边球细细询问。

「哟~~所以……方便讲讲吗？简单概括一下就好，比如单面玻璃，秋千，楼梯间那种吗？」

Max脸变绿了。

强硬地打断脑袋越凑越近的两个家伙，「咳咳。这个你们想讨论私下去说。」

甚至面对Lili突然坚定的目光不惜割地赔款，「行吧还有什么问题继续吧别问这个了。」

见好就收，Lili将手臂绕过Matty的后脑勺，哥俩好地拍了拍这位首席的肩。心领神会的Matty不需要再划线，自行照着下面一行念下去。

「做的时候你会想些什么？这还能想什么当然是想『好爽』啊！」

过于直白的话语逗乐了一圈人，只有James局促地动了动屁股，面红耳赤羞涩地咧开嘴随大流。好在暂时没人注意年岁最小的小伙子，这会儿大家的注意力全在Dom身上。毕竟，每个人都很期待他会给出怎样一鸣惊人的答案。

可惜这次Dom乐呵呵地看着Matty不断点头，大有想和他握手言欢的意味。

「对啊，除了想这个难道还能想起来别的什么吗？反正我是会脑子都变成浆糊了，感觉轻飘飘的，什么也想不起来。其实和平时练舞的时候有点像，刚开始学新的动作会努力去记要点，反复练习琢磨自己的不足，但是当这一套动作跳了几十上百遍以后，早就从大脑的记忆变成自然而然的肌肉记忆了。不再会去想下一步是什么，手要摆到哪里，腿要踢多高，把一切交给身体自然地去行进就好。」

同为舞者的在座诸位都能明白这种感觉，不自觉地轻轻颌首，但没人去打断「教练」的话。

「到那种时候，其实练舞的时候就什么都不会想了，也不是走神，只是感觉身体很轻，脑子里也很轻。我……的时候和练舞的时候挺像的，不会强求自己去集中注意力在什么方面，也不会为了达到什么目的而强迫自己，只是自然而然地随心而动，跟随自己身体的感觉。」

说到那个词，本来一本正经的人还是不好意思地小小瑟缩了一下，含混地把两个单词滚过舌尖吞咽下喉。

确认Dom突如其来的演讲宣告结束，要不是怕改天被打击报复，大家伙差点鼓起掌来。带着农民丰收果实般的喜悦，刚才盯着Dom的一群人再次把目光转投向他的Juliet。

穿着红衣的Juliet，脸颊映出两团酡红，风情堪比草原逐马的异族少女。

「想……想的一半一半吧。一半是赞叹Dom有多美，一半寻思着新鲜玩法。」

不肯再多说，Max突然把脖子扭了一大圈，拧着头看向缩在阴影里极力缩小自己存在感的男孩。

「James，我想吃烤羊肉串，那种特别大的，刚刚好像在招贴画上看到过，能帮我带一点吗？来这是零钱，多的你拿着吧，去超市买点汽水喝也可以，不用着急回来。」

还是被逮住的男孩缩了缩脖子，不甘地撅了撅嘴。

「你就是想忽悠我出去而已！什么烤肉！我已经十九岁了！」

猛地站起来的男孩一时竟有些像舞台上那个愤懑的幼年王子，一如他在新冒险的巡回舞剧里扮演的角色。

「是啊是啊，刚好成年到了能喝酒的年龄了，那还真是恭喜你了？」

一副漫不经心的口气说着极端欠扁的话，Max挑了挑细长的眉，在Dom投来的无奈眼神中干脆抱起双臂，右手从左臂下方斜插到臂弯里，毫不退让地看着年轻男孩。

「我是真的想把你支走，也是真的想吃烤羊肉串！」

无声对峙几秒钟，败下阵来的男孩垂头丧气拖沓着脚步往外走，有气无力扬起手一把扯过活像个老爹般的Max递过来的几张零钱，盘算着自己到底需要在外面流连多久。

他当然明白Max的意思。

实际上，说突然变得强硬的男人是个老爹倒也没什么不对头，眼下的场景简直就是被当着「孩子」面剖析私密情事的「母亲」掩面娇羞，为了维护「父母」尊严的「父亲」强硬地用尽手段把无辜的「孩子」遣得越远越好。

在脑海里代入自己无稽的想象后，拉开障子纸覆盖的传统推拉木门，迎着夏夜凉风猛然打了个寒颤，James猛然甩甩头试图摆脱这种恐怖的联想。

_想也知道接下来这群老司机要疯狂违规驾驶。_

憋着笑意欢送走不适合再待在场的小孩子，两位女士欢呼一声，干脆抢过了Lili的活计。

「说不定是那家伙出老千呢？我们来洗牌试试，搞不好你就转运了。」

「妈妈」安抚着Dom宝贝，诱哄着他带着不切实际的期待伸出手，抽出了下一张牌。

唇线抿成长长一条，Max没对Nicole多说什么，显然并不像Dom那样尚且还心怀希望。

他算是看出来了，这群人搞不好个个都精通出老千，万一有朝一日伤病缠身无力继续舞台从业不幸被马修伯恩扫地出门，摇身一变就能去国际豪华邮轮再就业，日入百万指日可待，啧啧啧，藏龙卧虎在新冒险这个小破舞团里，真是委屈了这群戏精。

Nicole显然—— _或许是尚未_ ——修炼出读心术，不知道表面上一言不发的Max肚子里在嘀嘀咕咕着什么主意，否则在接下来报出号码后一定不会矫揉造作地装出那副遗憾的样子，早就放肆幸灾乐祸起来。

「哟看来『国王』是我，真抱歉了Dom让你失望了。来吧，那就4和7吧，不会是James的牌吧？」

Dom几乎维持不住笑容，腹诽已开始渐渐向Max方才的胡思乱想倾斜，今天晚上到底怎么回事？

行，来吧，Shoko不刚告诉大家一句日本谚语吗？「石の上にも三年」，在石头上坐三年什么的，再倒霉的人也能转运了吧！

一脑子天马行空的胡思乱想引走了Dom的注意力，完全没在意右手边的恋人把两个人的牌翻了出来，学着自己刚才的样子，手心摊平向上对着志得意满的Nicole递了递。

「老实说让我问这些还真有点不好意思呢，可能是妈演多了感觉老有点长辈的架子咳咳。让我看看，每星期做的次数？」

嘴上说着不好意思，实际上还是很雀跃地暴露了自己心情的Nicole，清晰地报出Lili手机屏幕上的下一项。

Dom和Max倒是看起来松了口气。

「啊这个……看忙不忙吧，忙起来的时候，比如去外地甚至国外巡演什么的，肯定不能那么肆意，万一出个什么岔子或者太累影响到演出就不好了……」

有意放慢试图就此结束的语速并没有成功敷衍左手边的女士，Dom不得不继续说下去。

「所以忙的时候，一个星期都做不了一次都有可能。不忙的话……平时彩排不太累可能就三四次吧，放假大概是最多的。」

终于满意了的Nicole嘴角挂着神秘的微笑。

「那么，觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次比较好呢？」

抱着额头呻吟一声，Dom被直白的攻势打得无力抗拒，忍不住跟着笑了起来。

「好吧，好吧。」

深深吸了一口气，胸腔高高隆起后吐出长长一口气。

「实际上我觉得一周三次或者四次挺好的了，不会太累，也不至于……呃……不够满意。」

本来想说「欲求不满」这个词的男人猛咽一下口水，及时挽救了自己的形象。

可惜左手边的女士好像已经察觉到自己的本意了，Dom有点不敢去看其他人的目光，想想也知道，就算没听清自己刚才的含糊其辞，也改不了调侃的本质。

好在Nicole并没有揭穿他，即使是有意无意为了作为要挟接下来答案的筹码。

「唔……一晚上的次数是？哦~所以，Max就是传说中的一夜七次郎么？」

这下子轮到Max痛苦地抱住自己额头哭笑不得了。

「拜托我还没有那么丧心病狂好吗！就算我真的做得到Dom也会受不了吧！这个词到底哪来的讹传啊！」

捧腹大笑的Shoko适时答疑解惑。

「ごめん，不好意思，我好像教了Nicole点乱七八糟的东西哈哈哈哈！」

无语凝噎的Max只好摇摇头，并不能真跟古灵精怪的日本女孩计较。

_毕竟接下来的烤肉还要仰仗她呢。_

「算了……就，最多两三次吧，一般一两次而已，和大家一样啦！很正常啦！我吃的烤肉没有什么可疑的功效好吗！」

「哦~~」

Nicole看起来不怎么信的样子，最多承认大概没什么延时功效，搞不好这么大的块头体力也很不错呢？

「所以是怎么样的？激烈的？粗暴的？还是温吞的？温柔体贴的？」

Max几乎要麻木了，面对女士真的没有一点办法，既不好佯装翻脸，也不好反调戏回去，除了老老实实直言不讳别无他想。

_Liam Mower_ _的智商随着喝下去的酒水涨船高了吗？_

「就……什么样的都会有吧，也不会那么千篇一律，还是看当时的心情和气氛，不过我一般会注意不要弄伤他。」

怜爱地看着被呵护的「儿子」，「女王」转移了目标对象，说出来的话还是那么不留情。

「你觉得自己擅长吗？对方呢？实际上这是两个问题，干脆一起问了，随便你们怎么答吧。我够贴心吧亲爱的？」

一如「王子」从未真实感受到「母亲」的关爱，Dom也一点都没看出来Nicole所谓的「贴心」究竟体现在哪里。

「我擅不擅长我不清楚，又没什么对照，反正Max到目前为止都没什么意见就是了。至于Max嘛……老实讲即使我毫无对照组，也能感觉到他真的挺擅长的，无论哪个角度，哪方面。」

_哦！原来烤肉加的技能点是技巧？！_

Nicole的嘴角再次勾了起来，飞快地和Shoko对视了一眼，两位女士眉目传情交流着雄性生物看不懂的讯息。

「所以Max觉得Dom到底擅不擅长呢？」

Max的回答堪称既正确作答又不过分透露的典范。

「很多事做得好要么靠后天努力，要么靠天分。我个人实际上是前者，为了让Dom开心我可是花了不少功夫。」

夸张地做了个腰酸背痛的动作，成功引来恋人配合的嘘寒问暖捶背捏肩。

「至于Dom，我觉得是后者。」

「嗯？」

大家都很快领会了Max的言下之意，只有Will还转不过弯来，茫然地发出突兀的疑问。

Max无奈地笑了起来，既不想掰开来给他解释清楚，又不好让他觉得自己被排斥在外，干脆顺坡下驴让他接下担子算了。

「好像也就Will没问了吧？干脆别抽了，我看你们今天晚上不问个尽兴是不会罢休的！还有多少？接下来让Will问吧。」

一脸茫然的Will被强行往手里塞了个手机，就像上次的采访被塞了一张纸，照本宣科读出来上面的问题，然后接下来——

想起上次自己被安排这个活后发生了什么的Will，脸「唰——」地一下变得惨白。

「不……不了吧，不用了，我觉得Liam问挺好的，真的！」

可惜旧日搭档毫不留情——虽然一方面是忘了向Will打探究竟发生了什么事的缘故——不依不饶，手指尖戳着编号26的句子，嘴巴忙着埋进杯子里，直到心满意足舔舔嘴唇。

「老兄你不能让我歇歇气吗？就问六题行了吧？让我多喝两口！」

不情不愿扫过下面六行，即使这些直白大胆的问题看着都辣眼睛，光在口里默读都足以令人牙酸，至少看起来没什么容易再次踩雷的问题了——这个「雷」的定义显然只针对Will个人。

「呃，自己最敏感的地方和对方最敏感的地方？你们谁先来？还是一个人负责说完了？」

Lili翻了个白眼，对耿直老实同僚的创造力——主要是八卦方面——实在不抱希望了，干脆横插一杠。

「来点有意思的，有纸笔吗？在纸上分别写然后亮出来吧，看看你们的答案是不是一样。」

离吧台最近的Shoko积极呼应，伸长了手臂飞快对吧台后的老板说了一大串谁也听不懂的日语。沉默寡言的老板变戏法般从吧台肚子里掏出一叠便利贴和两支水笔，收获日本女孩毫不吝惜的一个笑容。

Dom看起来胸有成竹，自信地唰唰落笔，几个单词就快把整张小便利贴填满。反而是Max，探头探脑试图偷窥Dom的答案，被Lili瞪了一眼后灰溜溜摸了摸鼻子。

「写好了就……来让我看看，Dom的答案是……自己最敏感的是后背和腰侧，对方的是大腿内侧？老实讲挺奇怪的？」

狐疑地瞥了Max一眼，Lili干脆不去分辨，转而去看Max手中那张纸片。

「Max写的是……自己最敏感的是耳后和脖子，Dom的是乳头。我的老天！我想过你们可能写得不一样，但真没想到你们的答案差这么远？！」

困惑又震惊的Lili左看右看，绝望地发现这两位似乎不以为然，反而有些跃跃欲试，要不是在场人数众多，大有现在就实践出真知的意思。

「Will，继续，我再不多事了！」

气呼呼地反过去无视了无视自己的两个人，Lili干脆地把锅摔回老实人身上，欺压同僚不遗余力。

不敢作声的Will只好耸耸肩，老老实实念下一题，既不要多问那两位突然变化的脸色和眼神是什么意思，更不要问Lili为什么生气。

_反正我也不懂，问了没啥好结果，上次的教训我还记得！_

「接下来请听题，你最喜欢被吻到哪里？最喜欢亲吻对方的哪里？感觉这个答案还是……可以小清新又能飞车的。」

难得发表一下见解，Will收获了本问卷主角夫夫的双双瞩目。

惊讶地挑了挑眉，Max扭过头眨眨眼睛，示意Dom先选——究竟是谁来说清新的那句，谁来一脚踩下油门，虽然对于听众差不了太多，但对于讲述者也还算有点有趣。

Dom没推脱，也没有思虑太久。

「喜欢被吻眼睛吧，就是我提过Max早上醒来看着我的时候，有时候他会轻轻吻一下我的眼皮。」

看起来恶作剧之王出乎意料选择了温情脉脉的那一面。

与之相对，Max当仁不让揽下了驾驶座控制权。

「只要Dom吻我我觉得哪儿都好，当然，从上往下都吻到最好。」

麻木的Will默默接受Lili拍在自己肩膀上的善意鼓励，接过他递来的新一杯啤酒，食不知味吞下一大口，默默下定决心待会儿一定要抓住Lili给他讲清三磨坊故事的来龙去脉—— _不能只有我一个人崩溃！_

努力做好心理建设，展望了一下若干分钟后的美好未来，Will成功给自己打气鼓劲，再次面对未竟的事业。

「用一句话形容……呃……那个……就那个时候的对方……」

Max眨眨眼，毫不吝惜自己对爱人的赞美。

「就很美啊！模糊了年龄和性别的美，一颦一笑都很动人，很诱人，让人欲罢不能。」

被称赞的那位同样轻快地眨眨迷人的眼睛，反倒惜字如金。

「Juliet's face。」

接下来这两位就继续眯起眼睛互相盯着对方，眼风里带出滋滋的火花，旁边无辜的观众退避三舍，吃不到瓜事小，莫名其妙殃及池鱼事大。

只有干脆利落无视答题者的Will，兴高采烈把肩上的重担卸下一半，挥舞着空闲的那只手，试图引起答题者以及自己继任者的注意力。

「太好了，下一题，最后一题了。一般情况下的体位…………呜。」

半天才反应过来自己念了句什么，尴尬得嘴角快被迫咧到耳根，Will开始前所未有虔诚祈祷世界上有时光机器。

没有时光机，但也没有人太在意Will——不知道这点到底是福是祸。

总之所有人对着Dom——两位女士倒是对着Max——轻佻地吹了声口哨，不嫌事儿大地竖起耳朵洗耳恭听。

可惜Dom自从看开了更放开了，除了Max能打乱他的防线，这些三脚猫的小伎俩完全不能让他动摇。

镇定自若有条不紊阐述了「侧卧后入省力一百零八论」，硬生生让一个分明格外绯色的话题变得犹如剑桥三一学院期末考试那样既冗长而老学究，又令人边打呵欠边头大，不得不说Dominic·North有时也颇有些四两拨千斤的天赋。

Max含笑点头听完恋人的一本正经胡说八道后刚想振臂高呼，就被早已察觉的Liam Mower及时镇压下去。

「嘿！只是Will的最后一题！我可没说你们答完了！这才到哪儿呢！」

无视了还没反应过来的Dom茫然的神色和变得像只恹恹不乐的大狗的Max，Lili干脆包揽了剩下五分之二的工作。

「最喜欢什么服装？」

听起来挺正常，不如说在这些形形色色千奇百怪的问题里，这个问题简直显得太正常了。

以至于Max情不自禁就往 ** _ **那方面**_** 联想，虽然这思维的通路上不幸拐了个岔道。

「服装啊……就像Dom之前提过的，天鹅的裤子是真的很舒服，很方便跳舞，而且宽松得即使勃起也看不出来，又特别好脱，至少比起王子的一长排扣子要好解决多了。」

「等……等等！你在说什么？」

Lili终于意识到了有哪里不太对劲，甚至即将推动话题抵达危险的边缘。

「嗯？你不是问喜欢哪套演出服装吗？」

Max也后知后觉，似乎提问者和回答者对「服装」的范围圈定出现了偏差。

Lili忍不住失态爆笑起来，巴掌拼命往Will大腿上拍，被迫承受「爱的抨击」的老实人强颜欢笑。

「老天，我的天啊，幸好这不是当时视频，当时不是直播，我没挑这个问题，不然你要这样讲以后大家还怎么直视《天鹅湖》，马修伯恩和dresser都要打人了！」

反应过来自己理解错误的Max罕见地涨红了脸，不好意思地小声道着歉，试图解释自己跑到苏格兰去的脑回路。

「不是，对不起，我不是那个意思，真的没有，我们不会把舞台演出服带回家或者穿着演出服做什么奇怪的事的！」

一片欢声笑语的混乱中只有一个人一如既往不怎么合群，诡异地保持着冷静。

「等等……所以……Max，你怎么知道勃起看不出来？」

Will·圆寸头再次闪现灵感火花·Bozier一针见血的疑问成功压制了全场喧嚣，每一双眼睛瞬间投向当事人Max，除了另一位当事人——他四下游移的心虚目光恰恰证明了显然关于这一点很有点什么，还和Dom本人休戚相关。

「噢——」

无奈地呻吟一声，Max没做太多无用的挣扎。

「好吧，那次Dom不是在台上发情了么？你们都还记得吧？所以……你们总不会以为对我一点影响都没有吧？我可快把防护顶翻了！」

这次Will也憋不住跟着大家伙一起笑了起来，当时分明十分危急的场景此刻回顾起来不知为何又滑稽又好笑，让人停不下来。

「哈哈哈哈——是我傻了是我傻了，幸好这个问题没出现在前面，不然又爆料舞台事故又爆料污染演出服，我看这对小情侣最好马上收拾收拾逃去萨拉热窝吧。」

「所以，Max，实际上是什么？我记得你之前提过想看Dom穿女装，就是那个吗？」

被询问者没开口，只是露出志得意满的笑容，轻快地点点头。

「所以……你现在如愿以偿了吗？看你的表情我感觉答案应该是肯定的吧。」

「是，已经实现了，然后那个已经成为我最喜欢看Dom穿的服装了。」

沾沾自喜的男舞者一点也不怕可能来自左方的老拳。

如果能按捺住好奇心——除了像Will那件事，因为被打岔而突然忘记之外——就不是大家认识的那个Liam Mower了，所以毫不意外，Lili再次偏离了故事主线，小心翼翼打探起具体消息。

「呃……方便问一下具体的吗？是什么衣服？」

扭过头看了一言不发的Dom一眼，确定成为话题中心的恋人没有什么不开心或者不愿提起的意思，Max大方—— _不，不如干脆说就是炫耀_ ——描述起那件纱丽。

「唔……那是一件米黄主色调的印度纱丽，上面有银线绣出的植物枝蔓，下裙从腰胯部开始一直垂落到脚后跟处，把整条腿甚至双脚都挡得严严实实，但是短袖的上衣非常窄小，根本裹不住若隐若现的纤细腰肢，方形领口很大，稍微一动作就有走光的嫌疑，只有一条系在脖子上的长长纱巾勉强遮挡。」

Lili像是想起了什么，若有所思地沉吟着，没有着急打断Max的话问他是从哪儿翻出来的，好在Max不需要提问也自然而然把话题带到了这一步。

「这件衣服其实不是我先发现的，是我在洗澡的间隙，Dom清理了一下衣柜，从压箱底的一堆玩意儿里扯出来了这件皱巴巴的纱丽，还摁在自己身上比划。那么……非常不幸的是，我恰好在这个时候从浴室里光溜溜的出来找衣服，把这位偷偷摸摸穿女装的『小贼』捉了个正着。」

故作遗憾耸了耸肩，甚至夸张地叹了口气，Max充分利用一切能利用起来的肢体动作表达与之截然相反的得意之情。

「你们应该也记得上次我说想看他穿女装的时候，这家伙反应多么激烈，宁死不从，搞得我遗憾了好久。谁能想到他早就穿过了！」

说到激动处，Max甚至义愤填膺地一把揽过抱着手臂就静静看着他表演的恋人。

「当然，我也不是一开始就知道这是他穿过的，毕竟也有可能是他家的女性亲戚的东西呢是吧。可惜这家伙做贼心虚，慌慌张张赶紧扔开了，还没几下就被我套出了话，连当时的照片都被我忽悠到手了。」

讲故事的人越说越起劲，只恨没有一个惊堂木给自己过把瘾，听故事的人也全都如痴如醉，每次Max停下来就赶紧催促他不要吊人胃口。

「我不得不说，虽然没能亲眼目睹，只是看到那么一张照片，但是眉心点着红色迪勒格，高鼻深目，眉眼细长，还挂着一个大大的金色鼻环的Dom，已经足够令人目眩神迷，恍若神妃仙子下凡。」

一把扯过怀中人的修长手指窝在心口，Max不愧是表演艺术系毕业的高材生，即使疏散多年也未曾忘怀曾经的修炼，一颦一笑扣人心扉。

「你们说，这谁能不动心啊？谁能不激动啊！」

围观群众被煽动得热血沸腾，好似自己也穿越时空亲眼目睹小情人私密爱巢里黏黏糊糊的那一幕般，就差拍手叫好摁头拍照。

「是啊！更何况你还光着呢！」

不好意思地轻咳一声，Max从容给自己的故事徐徐收尾。

「是啊，我光着，他可以穿上嘛，这才和谐。所以他被我逼着穿上了那件纱丽，然后————」

长长的尾音却戛然而止。

「然后后面的大家都懂的。」

「哎——呦——没劲！」

因为烂尾的故事不满得直哼哼的众人还不想放过他们俩，最后还是Lili解救了挖坑不填活该被殴二人组。

「好了好了，来继续吧还有不少呢，够你们听的！唔，在迄今为止的那啥中，最让你觉得兴奋或焦虑的场所是哪里？」

Max若有所思地瞟了一眼Will，Will很绝望，Will很无辜，Will露出了勉强的笑，却笑得比哭还难看，确凿无疑传递着「我真的不想掺和进去！」的信息。

Dom没怎么在意这两人的眉眼官司，咬住下唇眨巴着眼睛，报出了一个惊天动地的地名。

「呃……海……海德公园。」

_神啊，西敏寺美丽的皇家庭院，为什么会惨遭这种辣手摧花。_

玩得开如Liam Mower，也开始产生自我怀疑，反反复复回想上次视频采访里Dom一本正经讲诉看天鹅、沿着湖边散步、安静的环境让人放松这些看起来纯洁得堪比初初降世处子的话语时，脸上到底是副怎样的表情。

但是求生欲成功攥紧了在场每个人的心脏，没有人想多问一句，哪怕旁敲侧击一下是否真有其事还是只不过Dom的又一个恶作剧。

与此同时，大家不约而同忽视了始作俑者脸上显而易见的失落表情。

_大概是因为没机会继续往下讲吧……但是谁会想不开啊！_

慌张地猛喝了几口，把杯中剩下的无论是什么都一饮而尽，竭力压压惊后勉强镇定的Lili，居然至此还在坚持自己今晚的大计。

连刚刚成功酝酿后猛然出击，给予所有人沉重打击的Dom·坏水开始咕噜噜·North都由衷佩服起Lili的毅力。

「你想尝试的地点？呃……我是说，连那啥都去过了，Dom大概没哪儿不敢试的了，这题我们来问问Max好了。」

Max对担子突然甩到自己肩上倒没什么意见，只是小心翼翼强调在座所有人绝对不可以把接下来的话透露出去，尤其不能让Garry知道。

「至今为止，我从一开始就盯上了，却始终未能攻略圆满的地点，就是萨德勒之井更衣室外走廊上正对扶手短梯的那面镜子。」

脸色严肃认真的Max唬到了不少人，哪怕完全想不通这和不能告诉Gaz有什么关系，也认认真真听了下去。

「确切说，那段扶手和楼梯，最后包括镜子，以及它们所处的特殊地理环境，都不可或缺。只可惜有人宣布此地他占了。」

遗憾失落地撇撇嘴，隐晦透露Gaz的控制权，Max满意地看到所有人或高高挑眉，或若有所思的神情。

Lili看起来对此一点都不惊奇—— _搞不好早已知道了_ ——继续今夜宏图大志的计划也毫不动摇。

「做的时候比较痛苦的事是什么？啧，我怀疑Dom有m倾向，搞不好痛一点他更爽。」

Max神情有些微妙，但明智地没有在这显然只是随口说说的几句话上过多纠缠。考虑了几秒钟，他反而把话题带向了一个有些奇怪的探讨方向。

「一定要说的话，是灌肠。」

成功呛到了不下三个同僚，始作俑者有些小小的得意。

「我不是故意说些哗众取宠的话什么的，操作方面也没什么问题。只是，老实讲，这真的是每对同性伴侣，哦我是说男性…这辈子都需要面对的事。当然了，异性朋友有好这口的，也得面对一样的烦恼。」

俏皮地眨眨眼，接受到信号的Mathew Ball面部肌肉僵硬，相信这一定是自己眼花看错了，绝不是那家伙在瞎暗示什么关于自己屁股安危的诡异癖好。

「每一天，每一次，每当你想要，你都得面对这件事，事实上做得好那并不怎么痛苦，但是反复的重复操作，长年累月的横亘于前，让它变得无法忽略，也无力抗拒。」

偶尔在上面的Lili赞同地点点头，显然无论作为接受方还是施予方都深有同感。

「可能不了解的人会说经常提前清空不就好了，但是说真的，那是不现实的，更别提可能带来的健康损害与隐患。」

在场其他同事看起来虽然很感兴趣努力去理解，实践经验与切身体会的鸿沟决定他们注定暂时无法理解。

没有再多在这个话题上费时间，Lili对好友们致意一眼，就径直开启了下一个话题。

「在做的过程中有使用过小道具吗？」

突然挺直脊背甚至下意识整理了一下衣服——哪怕这会儿身上穿的只是那件常穿的，被蹂躏得皱巴巴的红T恤——Max难得拿出了自己商人的一面。

「大家应该知道我有开个卖运动辅助器械的网店吧？」

大部分人按兵不动，只有Will眨巴着眼睛，不需要摇头也完全表达出困惑。

Max·趁机推销·Westwell对有人捧哏很满意。

「我的ins简介里有放网址，www.optidance.com这个就是。」

意识到不事先声明一句，自己身上的谣言又要多那么一条「卖稀奇古怪情趣用品的」，Max赶紧找补。

「当然！我这是个正经网店！卖的也都是正经器械！会发生我接下来要讲的这事完全是个我也没想到的意外之喜。」

大家伙全都被吊起了胃口，没人耐烦听他絮絮叨叨声明如有意外概不负责的条文，纷纷催促起来。

深吸了口气，似乎Max自己都变得有些紧张。

「那天我正在整理箱子里的东西，拿了两个样品出来，想着是不是可以拍两张模特图放在网站上去。所以，我试戴了一个阻氧面罩，觉得效果还挺不错，顺手把照片发给了Dom。」

很长时间没怎么出声的Dom突然插进来补充了一句。

「那时候我在回家的路上，没开车，也幸好没开车，走路回到家大概还有二十分钟。看到那张照片我简直倒吸一口冷气，撒开丫子就往家里跑，十分钟不到就扑进了家门。」

佯作嗔怪地瞥了一眼Dom，Max顺着话尾接下去。

「你那何止是扑进家门？简直要把我直接扑倒在地板上！」

吃着狗粮听故事的围观群众很着急，一点也不想看他们打情骂俏，再次催促「然后呢？后面呢？」

Max清了清嗓子。

「那时候其实我想试试面罩效果如何，所以一直没取下来，戴着差不多有十分钟了，也没做什么重体力活，就是四处转悠着收拾东西。所以在Dom回来前虽然感觉有点氧气不足，但影响不大，还挺有意思的。」

耸了耸肩进入正题。

「但是，但是Dom一回来就不一样了。他直接把我摁在了地上，也不许我起来，还一个劲扒我衣服。面罩捂着我没法清楚说话，问他怎么回事他也不回答，我试图把面罩取下来问，反而被他强烈阻止了。」

回忆着当时情景，男人下意识舔了舔嘴唇。

「然后…然后他就骑上来了…我就明白怎么回事了，自然配合他。然而因为前面的挣扎和……的时候会费力气，氧气不足的状况就变严重了。实际上不至于真的窒息，但是那时我不太了解，所以有点恐慌，反而加速了氧气消耗。好在Dom很快及时发现了不对劲，把面罩给我摘了下来。」

咽了口口水，Max带上几分回味的神色。

「等到缓下来，我才察觉到刚才比平时更刺激的感觉。也是这个事瞬间给了我启发，有合适的工具当然要活学活用，更别提我怎么能眼看着Dom那么得意呢？所以…后来我把他吊在了引体向上的支架上，简直就像受难耶稣一样。」

「所以……」

Lili适时打断了这家伙眼看着又要开始了的赞美诗，将话题带回正轨。

「下一个问题，你对sm有兴趣吗，我们这下都知道答案了。显而易见两位都挺有兴趣的……」

被上上下下打量的两位不以为意，坦坦荡荡任由在座诸位看稀奇。

好在Lili没想让这种诡异的状态持续太久，很快出声干脆地进入了下一阶段。

「让我看看…曾经有过Dom主动诱惑的情况吗？」

被点名的人歪了歪脑袋，乐呵呵地自以为逃过一劫。

「之前Max说的不就是吗？」

皱起眉头试图传道授业的Lili突然严肃又较真，为了文字间的辨析，耐心一点点讲给Dom。

「不是哦，重点是『诱惑』，而不是『主动』。这两者区别很大。你扑上去骑Max那只是『主动』，『诱惑』可以是你什么都没主动，却引诱着对方按你的心意而动，也就是让对方扑上来。」

虚心好学的「学生」若有所思，倒是「学生家属」不自在地拼命咳嗽了几声。

Lili见好就收，转过头去关心Max这边的印象，倒还真扒拉出几句。

「那我觉得，Dom本身对我就是诱惑。尤其是一起练舞，肌肤相亲的时候，说不清为什么，但就是和所有其他人都不一样。他的笑意，他的眼睛，他汗水的味道，他喘息的韵律，每一点都能让我轻易将他从众人中剥离。他是不合时宜印在泼墨山水上的油画角色，光辉耀眼，占据我的全部注意力。」

_哦，扒拉出新口味的狗粮。_

「唔…那你被诱惑到了以后的反应呢？就直接上了？」

Lili若有所思看了Will一眼，暗地琢磨起什么。

「是，不直接一点还不知道现在会是怎么样呢。毕竟Dom平时虽然直率到大大咧咧，这方面出乎意料的胆小。」

「有道理，对付这种性格的家伙就应该直球啊！提前预警，接下来的问题，可能有点冒犯，你们如果觉得不舒服就跳过吧。」

Lili斟酌了很久，才把匿名提问箱里这几条简直看上去就是想搞事的问题提到明面上。在决定要问出口前，也暗暗给自己做了不少心理建设。

倒是两位当事人一副无所谓的放松模样，随意点了点头就各自又要了一杯酒，即便如此也是两个人一人一口。

「先从普通一点点的开始吧。你觉得和恋人之外的人做也可以吗？」

提问的人紧张地缩了缩手，随后又舒展开紧紧握住圆润的酒杯，试图安抚自己。

先开口的是Dom。

「唔…是指开放性关系吗？还是纯粹的出轨，或者说一夜情？」

不等没仔细想过的Lili考量后补充，Dom就径直说了下去。

「那就分开来看吧，虽然不管哪种对于我来说都不太能接受呢。我没有维持好开放性关系那么复杂的人际交往的信心，毕竟其实我也算是个需要很多关爱的人，如果把关爱分给别人了，我拥有的不就不够了吗，那样会很难受啊…」

Max没出声，但是迅速朝恋人的方向挪得更近了些，几乎要贴在一起，手还不停抚摸着Dom的脊背，试图用体温和抚慰安抚下因为这个话题而不安的恋人。

「出轨感觉对我来说也很难，我这么好猜，随随便便就会被发现吧，搞不好当天Max就能看出来了，那样又何必呢。至于一夜情，感觉更是完全没有动机了。」

嘀嘀咕咕的「小猴子」终于掰着手指算完被给出的选择，然后拒绝了属于自己的树外的整片森林。

被钟情的「树」轻轻笑了一下，手上的动作一刻不停。

「我也一样。实话实说，我对其他人其实没什么兴趣。换句话而言，用Dom的词儿形容就是没动机。」

停顿片刻斟酌再三，Max强调了一遍自己的观念。

「我不是特别耽于肉体欲望享受的那种。喜欢和Dom做是因为那是Dom，因为喜欢他而渴望亲近他，拥有他。而不是反过来，为了满足一时的冲动去随便拥抱一个毫无感觉的人。」

Lili眼底流出一丝艳羡，咂了咂嘴，对接下来的艰难挑战也多了一星半点信心。

「那，你们和恋人以外的对象发生过关系么？」

困惑地皱了皱眉，Dom回想起这好像是被赶出去那个小鬼头提过的问题，至少也异曲同工。

Max还没来得及开口指出这点，就连Lili本人也意识到了，一脸歉意地赶紧带了过去。

「别在意这个了，下一题…下一题……这……」

罕见地犹豫不决起来，甚至偷偷看了Dom两眼，再打量了一番Max壮硕的肌群，Lili再次开口的声音都有些发颤。

「如果，我是说如果，你的好朋友，就比如我吧，跟你说『我很寂寞，所以只要今天一夜就好，请你陪陪我吧』，然后想要跟你……你会怎么做？」

Dom脸色变得古怪起来，说出的话倒是一贯的风格。

「你觉得我们两个谁愿意伺候谁啊？两个人拿着棒子互相帮助吗？我图什么！真有那么一天我一定会怀疑你被黑巫师诅咒了之类的，总之脑袋不太正常了，当然要带你去有病看病啦！」

自己挑的问题，只能自己忍下这口气，心惊胆战看向Max，却没有收获本以为的怒目以待。

「所以……到底是你去诱惑Dom？还是说问我就是来诱惑我？」

Lili比划了两人的体格差异，深深怀疑哪种情况自己的存活率都无限逼近于零。

「算了算了，不要在意，下一题吧，『如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体』，这种说法你是赞同还是反对？」

Dominic·好奇宝宝·North很快意识到问题所在。

「那……这不就相当于霸王硬上弓了嘛？」

直到他的挚友——真的不想和他上床的那种——提醒了另一种可能。

「不一定啊，那比如你喜欢对方但对方不想和你谈恋爱，只想和你上床，那你是接受然后得到肉体，还是觉得要得到心才可以呢？」

冥思苦想了一会儿，Dom觉得大概还是把Max代入进去比较简单。

「其他人我真的想不出来，如果是Max这么说，我可能会愿意吧，倒是我不会告诉他我的心意，这算是一点小小的保留吧，我觉得自己的心要留着来换对方的心，而不是在嗟磨中一点点破碎。」

Max有些无奈，分明一直以来迈出第一步的都是自己，倒说得自己好似个薄情寡义的人一般。

「傻子…我永远会第一时间告诉你我的心意啊。」

放任两位含情脉脉你侬我侬对视了一会儿，直到醉醺醺围观的群众都快要闹了，Lili才慢吞吞念出下一题。

「那…Dom你对霸王硬上弓怎么看呢？」

眉头皱得能夹死苍蝇，Dom旗帜鲜明。

「我不喜欢。我觉得如果不是两情相悦的就不能接受。」

夫唱夫随紧跟着变态的Max的态度要更轻蔑与憎恶一些。

「世间万事都关乎性，只有性，关乎权力。那些罪大恶极的罪犯并不是全然出于纯粹的欲望，更多的是控制他人的毁灭欲驱使。这甚至连欲望都谈不上，更别提爱了。这种人没有用爱去得到爱的能力，只能靠这种卑劣的手段自我满足。」

被这段慷慨激昂的演讲打动，Lili差点要不合时宜鼓起掌来。

「说得真好啊！所以……Max曾经对Dom硬来过吗？」

两个人对视一笑，都不觉得那种致命诱惑的舞步般的步步紧逼，是出于私欲。

「没有哦，我刚才说啦，两情相悦就只是情趣了。Max清晰明了的确认我喜欢他，所以他多强硬都不是没有顾及我的意愿。」

「所以，Dom当时是什么反应？很害羞吗？」

Lili睃了一眼已经看得到末尾的清单。

「是…就很害羞。直到我的大脑也被冲撞得晕头转向，全然被本能控制了。」

突然放松下来，Lili甚至没注意自己不小心拿了Will的酒喝，大功告成在即，仿佛一切都不需再在意。

一群人东倒西歪瘫在椅背上，也不知道是谁拾起还亮屏的手机，兴高采烈宣布这是倒数第三题。

「坦白的说，你喜欢做爱吗？」

提问的人喷笑出声又重新回到烛光与阴影的间隙里，被提问者倒是老老实实，认真的态度还和回答第一个问题时一样。

「坦白说，当然有身体里荷尔蒙与激素的驱动，我能分辨出来。但是同样，我也能分辨出拥抱心爱之人时的满足。所以无论如何，我都很喜欢和Max亲密。」

「噢……好吧，那么，对你来说，性是什么呢？反正我猜很有可能真是清晨六点的吻，但绝不会是想触碰又收回手。」

这次这种柔美的音色和阐述足以让人清晰分辨出来自日本女孩无疑。

她总结得太好，以至于Dom迷迷瞪瞪盯着红叶李表叶绒毛上反光的露珠看了许久，也想不出更贴切的一句。

Max在身后玩着他后颈上的绒毛，即使看不见恋人，无时无刻不萦绕在身周的气息，无声无息的永恒电波相互纠缠，都足以向自我证明另一个人类的存在感。

也许性也只是自己对这个人的全部喜欢，在棱镜下折射逸散后被平等命名的一环。

「如果有一天，对方忽然不再索求你的身体了，你会怎么做呢？」

比所有人都要年长的Adam突然掷出锋利的问句，咄咄逼人却并不真的锋芒毕露。

这次开口的是Max，兴许出于个人身体状况的缘故，他早已考虑过这一点了。

「其实我觉得……如果我们一直一直在一起，直到我们都老了，限于身体条件，也许终有一天会这样的。考虑到我的情况，搞不好是我先力不从心一点。但是那也没关系，两个人的感情世界里不是只有性，性很重要，但绝对不是唯一，维系关系靠的也不仅是身体。」

Dom乖乖地偎在目前还很硬朗的爱人怀里，顺从地点点头。

「我也会想象，等到那一天，我们头发都白了，再也跳不动年轻时候的舞步，做一对一起喂羊一起种南瓜的平凡老头子，也没有什么不好。至少这生拥有彼此。」

Lili响亮地擤了下鼻涕，胡乱挥着手。

「最后一个，最后一个，搞这么煽情干什么你们。对恋人说一句话吧，就这样，很简单。」

Dom的情绪被简短打断了一瞬，再重拾也简单很多。

「希望我们能一直安稳地跳下去。」

话语虽简短，但在场的每个人，每名新冒险的成员，都知道这句话背后的故事与眼泪。

即使没有经历过那一天的Max，也心领神会地补充。

「不要受伤，不要出事故，也不要有什么大事，平平淡淡地过日子。虽然开玩笑称呼罗密欧，但我们并不想做什么战火纷飞中的怨侣，谱写凄美的爱情故事。」

扭过头装作看风景迅速抹掉眼角的泪花，Dom慌张地表示自己去个洗手间，快步走出午夜的小酒馆，Max紧随其后站起身，却懒得找什么借口，Lili隐隐约约从没那么快合拢的门缝里看到，那两人眼看着是出门右转往近在咫尺的情侣宾馆去了。

似有所觉回过头，Lili开始一边佯装吐槽这两位一向的骚操作，一边旁敲侧击探问Will脸色变化的前因后果。

看出搭档的意图，Will也没什么隐瞒的想法，重重叹了口气，干脆利落从头到尾，把Max是怎么在浴室里「打飞机」，又怎么被一无所知的自己撞破，最后又是如何在上个采访里暗度陈仓公然开车。

三两句讲完，Will拍了拍难得呆愣在原地的同僚肩膀，留下一句「孩子你真是太天真了！」便扬长而去。

Shoko不知何时已重新坐到了吧台边，吸着一杯白俄罗斯和老板聊得不亦乐乎。

James时机掐得刚刚好——考虑到烤肉串的主人已经去吃别的美味佳肴，倒也不能说好——高举着两大把羊肉串冲进来，险些把刚直起身还没站稳的Nicole撞个人仰马翻。

面积不大的小酒馆里一时沸反盈天，场景一片混乱，竟有几分像花火大会的情景，众人嘻嘻哈哈，不再年轻却依旧焕发生机的新冒险，永远富有独到的人情味，即使在这异国的尘世中，也盈满了烟火气。


End file.
